Keep Me in Mind
by dandelion657
Summary: AU. Sequel to "Hold Me Tight." When Sephie is seventeen, something happens to cause her to run away from home and into her uncle, who just so happens to be mentoring the current ranger team. What exactly is her problem?
1. Uncle RJ

**Keep Me in Mind**

**Chapter 1: Uncle RJ**

_A/N: AU. Sequel to "Hold Me Tight." Years after the Oliver family is whole again, Sephie has to flee. Their lives are threatened, taken to an extent they wished they'd never reach. Of course, only one person was capable of making this happen, and it's someone they thought was destroyed years ago._

_Sephie has no choice but to run to the one person she knows can help her._

_The first few chapters are might be a crossover with "Bones." Well, mostly using their characters._

_AU of Jungle Fury. This chapter is set at the end of "A Taste of Poison." _

_This is going to be Theo/Sephie and Casey/Lily. _

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing in the show. _

* * *

_January 20, 2016_

_Diary Entry #216_

_I had to run._

_There was nothing else I could do._

_I clutched my duffel bag tighter as I ran. I had to get away. I knew I probably shouldn't left how I did, but I was in danger. My family was in danger. So, I was running to the only person who could help me. Well, one of the only people._

_However, he was the best one to run to. He was currently mentoring a new team of power rangers. I figured that it would be safe for me there. Of course, I would have to come back for Darren and Deidre, my twelve year old twin siblings. They were born the day after mom and dad's wedding. _

_I'm seven years older than them. I am currently seventeen, but I'll be turning eighteen in a few months. I was the only one who was supposed to be home at this hour. Darren and Deidre were at the Wind Ninja Academy, training as ninjas. Me? Well, I was trained to be a Pai Zhuq master. In fact, I already was. I was more advanced than most students my age, since I started when I was three._

_But I have a long way to go. It's a far way from Reefside to Ocean Bluff._

* * *

Sephie reached the town border. She was tired, hungry, and not in the best mood. She had been running for a couple days now, trying to get as far away from her home as possible. She knew she probably shouldn't have run like she was, but she didn't know what else to do. Her siblings would be safe at the Wind Academy training under her brother, since they were scheduled to spend the weekend there.

Ocean Bluff was in sight, and all she had to do was find her uncle's shop. It shouldn't be too hard, since she knew what it looked like. The petite brunette walked along the streets, ignoring the odd looks citizens were giving her. She knew she looked like shit as she walked along. Living in the woods in hiding isn't easy, especially with a heartless villain after you. And though Sephie didn't know this villain all too well, she knew who he was and why he was after her family.

Sephie adjusted the strap on her bag, making it more comfortable as she walked the streets. Night was falling, and she had to find shelter soon. Hopefully her uncle's shop was around here somewhere. Well, it should be if she remembered the way they always took to visit him. There were other people she could've run to, but she figured running to her uncle she's known since she was three would be better, considering he was mentoring the current ranger team.

As the moon shone in the sky, she noticed the place where she needed to be. She was tired and hungry, and felt like passing out. If she could make it inside, then she would be safe. Sephie sprinted for the door before it closed and whatever employees worked there locked up for the night. She caught it just in time and stepped in.

"Sorry," the short boy in blue with dark black messy hair who stopped her from entering further spoke. "We're closed. Come back tomorrow."

"Please," Sephie begged, her voice shaky. "I have to see RJ. It's important."

"I'm sorry," the kid apologized. "But you have to come back tomorrow."

"Theo," a girl in yellow underneath the JKP uniform came over. "Don't be rude. Can't you see she needs help?" she turned to Sephie. "Come on," she led the girl to a table. "Sit here. I'll go get RJ."

"Thank you," Sephie thanked as the girl helped her sit. She heard the two arguing as they disappeared into the back room. Sephie sat and looked around. The shop was the same as she remembered it to be a year ago, except it had more employees. As she looked around, she felt herself growing tired. And in a few minutes, just as she heard three sets of feet come down the stairs, she passed out and fell on the floor. The last thing she heard was her uncle calling her name.

* * *

_Sephie walked in the door, just getting home from school. It had let out an hour ago this Wednesday afternoon, but she had a meeting for student council. And since her car had been left at home, she managed to get a ride from the principal and family friend, Elsa Mercer. She used to be the evil minion Elsa when Mesogog was around in 2004, but she reformed and married Anton Mercer, another family friend._

"_Mom! Dad! I'm home!" she called throughout the house. Both her parent's cars were in the driveway. Her parents had the day off to celebrate their anniversary. Tommy and Kim worked at Reefside High as teachers and Sephie was in each of their classes. This was her last year in high school, since she was going to be turning eighteen in August. _

_She set her backpack down on the table and walked to the fridge. After grabbing an apple, she decided to check downstairs for her parents. She pulled the jaw on the t-rex skeleton on the counter, opening the trap door that led to the lab. When she set foot in there, the apple dropped out of her hands and bounced away on the floor._

_On the ground was a pool of blood, white and pink garbs, and a note. Sephie stood in place, frozen. She followed the trail of blood to find her parent's bodies, wrecked and badly beaten. She couldn't move. Her parent's seemed to have stab wounds on their sides, and Sephie concluded that they didn't have time to keep the wounds from bleeding out too much. _

_Slowly, she picked up the note at her feet and read what it said._

_**I am back.**_

_**You know who I am.**_

_**None of you are safe.**_

_And then she ran._

* * *

Sephie awoke from her sleep with a scream and bolted upright. She was breathing heavily and shaking. She felt the tears falling down her cheeks and she slowly looked around. The brunette blinked a few times, trying to figure out where she was before she felt arms wrap her in a hug. She turned into her uncle and cried. RJ rubbed her back soothingly.

It was morning and he had the cubs downstairs working the morning shift. Last night Lily and Theo had come to him saying some girl was downstairs looking for him. They reached the dining room just as RJ saw Sephie pass out. He ran to her and carried her upstairs to loft, which confused everyone. The wolf master briefly explained that she was his niece.

And now, he found her crying after screaming and waking up.

"Take it easy," he soothed. He didn't know why she was here, or what had happened to put her in the state she was in. All he knew was that it couldn't be good. RJ had already called Cam, saying that he found her and wondering if he knew anything. Unfortunately, the former Samurai ranger knew nothing. "Sephie, what's going on?"

"Mom and dad," she sobbed. RJ couldn't make out the rest of what she said. It was too muffled by her sobs. He knew that whatever it was couldn't be good.

"It's okay," he sighed. "But I need you to tell me what happened and why you're here." It wasn't that he wasn't happy to see her, but he was concerned about why, considering the state he found her in. Instead of speaking, Sephie just handed him the note she had kept clutched in her hands. RJ backed out of the hug as she fell back onto the bed and he read the short note. Then he stood and left the room, needing to make a phone call.

* * *

"It's not a big deal, Theo," Lily chided her friend as three were in the kitchen. Fran was serving tables. RJ was upstairs checking on the girl they had found last night. They still didn't know her name, but all RJ said was that she was his niece. "He's helping out his family."

"We would do the same for ours," Casey added. "I wonder what her story is."

"Her story?" Theo raised an eyebrow, rolling out more dough.

"Yeah," Casey shrugged. "Why she's here. How she got here. That kind of stuff."

Lily realized something. "I wonder if she knows about us."

"What do you mean?" Casey frowned.

"Like our side jobs," the blonde rolled her eyes. "The Pai Zhuq. I wonder if she knows."

Casey and Theo shared a curious look as RJ came down the stairs.

* * *

"_I think you need to get down here quick," _RJ spoke to Cam over the phone. Cam had been informed that Sephie had run to Ocean Bluff for some reason, but he didn't know why. He had told RJ the first time that he would come down and see what the problem was, but the quickest he could get there would be Wednesday, and it was only Saturday. _"I managed to get something out of her, and I think it's something wrong."_

"What did she say?" Cam wondered. Even though Sephie had been living with her real family, she was still his sister. After all, his dad had raised her for the first six years of her life.

"_Something about her parents," _RJ sighed. _"I couldn't make out anything else through her crying."_

"She was crying?" Cam raised an eyebrow. His wife heard this as she entered the room with Darren and Deidre. Leanne had the two twelve year olds sit and eat some of the cookies left on the table. She walked over to Cam and placed a hand on his shoulder. "That can't be good."

"_I figured that," _RJ rolled his eyes. _"Especially when she gave me a note that was covered in blood."_

"Blood?" Cam paled. This was just getting worse. "What did it say?"

"_It said 'I am back, you know who I am, none of you are safe,'" _the wolf master read. _"Now I have a few theories, but I have no proof, at least until we find out what's wrong with Tommy and Kim."_

"I can send Leanne and Tori there with the twins and see if they can get something out of her," Cam suggested. "I can't go too far away from the academy until Wednesday, but I can go to Reefside to check on Tommy and Kim."

"_I'll keep an eye out for them," _RJ hung up. Cam sighed as he pressed the "end" button on the phone.

Leanne squeezed his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"I need you and Tori to take those two," he pointed to the two at the table. "To Ocean Bluff. Something's wrong and Sephie – for some reason RJ isn't clear on – went to his shop there. I told him you and Tori would talk to her and try to get her to say something."

"I'll pick her up on my way out," Leanne nodded. She turned to Darren and Deidre. "Come on you two."

* * *

"Welcome to Jungle Karma Pizza," Lily greeted the group of four that entered. She had no idea who these people were, or that they were here to see Sephie and RJ. All she knew was that these four were customers. "Table for four?"

"Actually," the red head spoke. "We're here to see RJ. He called us here."

"Leanne," the man in questioned called from the kitchen. "Tori, over here." Lily moved so the four could go toward RJ. She shrugged it off, thinking that it had to do with what happened last night. Leanne and Tori ushered the twins to the back room and all four followed RJ to the loft. Right away, Darren and Deidre headed for the basketball court. "She cried herself to sleep about an hour ago."

"We'll handle it from here," Tori assured. The two girls walked over to the green chair that Sephie was sleeping in. RJ went back to work downstairs. Tori placed a hand on the brunette's shoulder and gently shook her. "Sephie, wake up!"

"Sephie is not available right now," she mumbled. "Please leave a message."

"This isn't funny, Persephone," Leanne scolded. She knew Sephie hated being called by her real name as she grew older. Even Sensei didn't call her that anymore! "We need to talk. Now!"

"What's there to talk about?" Sephie huffed, her voice quivering. Tori and Leanne pulled her up, leading her to the couch so the three could comfortably talk. Sephie sat in between the two women she considered older sisters…much older.

Tori decided to break the ice. "You could start by saying what's going on in your mind. Why you came here instead of the academy. What happened that made you come here. Things like that." Instead of verbally replying, Sephie stood and walked over to the table where her bag lay. She dug out her diary and brought it back over to the girls.

"Read the last two entries," she folded herself into a ball. Leanne moved so she could see what was in the book as well. After reading the entry of the day she ran away, they switched to the next one.

_January 23, 2016_

_Diary Entry #217_

_Every time I close my eyes all I see is them. I can't shake the image from my mind. That Wednesday afternoon keeps playing in my head. It wouldn't leave me alone while I ran, and it's not leaving me alone now. Maybe it's trying to tell me that this is all one big nightmare and I'll wake up to my alarm clock soon. But the more time that passes, the more I know that it's all real._

_Seeing my parents' bodies lying in their pools of blood was horrifying. Maybe I need some therapy. That could help me cope with this. The only thing I know about what happened is that my parents are dead and that my mother's mortal enemy is back. I didn't bother checking to see if Uncle Wendell or Aunt Kat was all right. I just ran. I knew that Aunt Carol and Uncle Doug were safe in heaven, since they died in a car accident back in '07. _

_After I started running, I realized who I had to see. Sure Cam and Lena would help me, but Uncle RJ would be able to protect me better. Dar and Dee would be better protected at the academy, but where I would be the first one he would come after, I figured it would be safer for me to stay in the city that had rangers currently protecting it. And thankfully, the current city is where RJ lives. _

_Maybe if I can get this all out…scream, shout it out to the world, write it down or something – I can sleep better and move on._

"Oh god," Leanne gasped, covering her mouth with her hand when she finished reading it. Sephie's body was shaking with sobs as she silently cried. Tori put the diary down and comforted her as Leanne pulled out her phone to call her husband.

This was not going to go over well.

* * *

A/N; Well, before it gets too long and confusing, I thought I'd end it there. So, what'd you think of this? Be honest. Too much? Not enough? What'll happen next? Does Sephie become a ranger?


	2. Planning

**Keep Me in Mind**

**Chapter 2: Planning**

_A/N: So last chapter, Tommy and Kim were discovered dead (please don't kill me for this; it was for the benefit of this story). Sephie ran away to Ocean Bluff, where RJ is and where she would be safe. And as far as the diary entries that were in the previous chapter, I decided each chapter will start and end with a different one. It will give you a bit of insight into Sephie's past, from her years living at the Wind Academy, training with the Pai Zhuq, and up to the present. The diary entries are numbered, and the numbers will be random. _

_Anyway, in this chapter, more things are discovered. Sephie is going to become a ranger, but not just yet. Some things need to be cleared up in her life first._

_Also, any story of mine that I update today means that it won't get updated again until at least Sunday, mainly because I have finals this week (and my teachers thought it would be fun to give us a test each day) and on Friday into Saturday I am participating in the Relay For Life and they ask us to attempt to pull an all-nighter, which means I won't be getting sleep until Saturday afternoon after my cousin's graduation party. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the updates on any story I update today._

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not in the show._

* * *

_August 17, 2000._

_Diary Entry #1_

_Today was my third birthday. Mommy came to see me today, as she always does. I'm only three, but Cam says that I'm a fast learner. After all, I already know how to read and write. Of course, that's thanks to him helping me learn._

_Mommy only gets to see me on my birthday. She doesn't tell me why, but she says it's to keep me safe. And because of it, I don't know who my daddy is. Mommy told me all about him, though. She says my daddy was a hero, always saving her and everyone. She kept calling him her white knight, but if she called him that, then why wasn't he with her? Mommy told me it was complicated, but they loved each other._

_Mommy gave me this diary to write in so I could keep track of my life. It's only for me and her to read, and anyone else I want to read it. Mommy says she's only going to read it until I can come live with her again just so she can see what I've been up to since she saw me last. Sure we talk on the phone and I write her letters (which is why Cam taught me how to write), but it's not the same as seeing her. _

_I was adopted from birth. I have lived at the Wind Ninja Academy my entire life. Sensei Watanabe and his son Cam have been raising me. Cam is way older than me and Sensei is more like a grandfather than a father. Cam is still like a brother, though. It is all very confusing to me. _

_Life is confusing now, but hopefully things will be normal soon. Maybe someday I'll get to meet my dad. Maybe someday soon, but for now, I'm stuck living at the academy and following their rules. I can't go anywhere outside without Cam, since Sensei hardly left and I definitely couldn't be out of either of their sights (unless I was sleeping or in the bathroom, of course). Everyone keeps saying it's for my protection, but…what are they protecting me from?_

* * *

Cam finally arrived at the house. Leanne and Tori had taken Darren and Deidre to Ocean Bluff and to check up on Sephie. The former green ranger knew that something had to be up if Sephie had run away. That and RJ's phone calls about it helped. Something was wrong with Kim and Tommy and Cam had a good idea that it wasn't pretty.

Especially when he pulled up and saw sirens flashing that belonged to police, paramedics, and firemen.

"Shit," he muttered as he parked a bit away. He got out of his car and ran toward the scene, hoping to catch a glimpse of what was going on. He saw yellow tape blocking the house off and a small crowd by it. He made his way to the front of the crowd, spotting a couple familiar faces. "Conner. Kira. What's going on?"

"Cam," Kira turned to face him, a bit startled. She and Conner – after dropping off their kids at Conner's parent's house – had come to visit, since they were in town. Kim had given them a key in case of emergencies, and so when no one answered, they used that to enter. Of course, when they got in, they went to the lab, only to find what Sephie had found –minus the note. "What are you doing here?"

"Sephie ran to Ocean Bluff because something that happened to her parents," the samurai stated. "Leanne and Tori are there trying to figure out why she's there. I came here to see if I could help. What happened?"

"They're gone, man," Conner shook his head sadly. "We go in to find a pool of blood and their bodies."

"Who would do this?" Kira wondered, spotting the paramedics taking the two body bags out.

Cam sighed. "There is one person," he spoke. The two former dino rangers turned to him in shock. Cam saw their looks and continued. "RJ said that there was a note Sephie had. According to him, it read 'I am back, you know who I am, no one is safe.'"

"You don't think it could be…" Kira blinked as it began to make sense. "I mean, we destroyed him twelve years ago."

"We haven't actually seen him yet," Cam explained. "But everything's leading toward him."

* * *

When Sephie woke up, she noticed she was alone in the room. RJ had given her a spare bedroom in the loft to share with Darren and Deidre. She figured that Leanne and Tori would be talking to him about this entire situation. However, for the first time since she left, she felt relaxed and rested, ready to take on the day. Before she could get up, she noticed her siblings enter the room with a tray of breakfast.

"Morning sis," Deidre smiled. Of course, they didn't know what was going on yet. The two walked over and sat on the bed as Sephie sat up. From what she could see, neither knew about what happened or why they were here.

"Uncle RJ sent us up with some breakfast for you," Darren added. He and his twin began digging in, since the tray was set for three. Sephie didn't feel like eating, but she would rather not have it forced into her later. Slowly, she picked at the bowl of cereal before her.

"Sephie," Deidre looked up at her older sister. "What's going to happen to us?"

"Uncle RJ, Aunt Leah, and Aunt Tori said that mom and dad died," Darren clarified. He and Deirdre considered most rangers way older than them – such as Tori, Leanne, the other ninjas, and the dino rangers and anyone after them that they met – to be more of aunts and uncles. Sephie only thought that of the dinos and teams after them. The ninjas, however, were like her older siblings, especially Cam and Leanne. "So what's going to happen to us?"

Sephie sighed. She honestly didn't know. "I'm going to talk to Lena about you two staying at the academy until this blows over," she stated.

"But what about school?"

"And our friends?"

"Not to mention you."

"Look," Sephie looked at them sharply, causing both to shut up and listen. She didn't want to be harsh with them, but this situation was serious. "This is a lot more complicated than just mom and dad dying. This involves us three staying protected and safe. The best way for you two to stay safe and protected is if you lived at the academy until this is over. I want to ask Uncle RJ if I can stay and work on my training."

Deidre pouted. "Why can't we know exactly what's going on?"

"There's a time and place for everything, including that explanation," Sephie stated. "But that time isn't now."

Silently, they finished breakfast.

* * *

"No!" Leanne shouted as she and RJ talked in the loft. Cam was on his way over and Tori headed back to keep things running at the academy. "I will not allow my little sister to enter that world! She's only seventeen, RJ!"

"Which is older than the age her parents started their career," the wolf master pointed out. "And the same age as when most of the other teams became rangers. Hell, Lily, Theo, and Casey are all around her age. She needs this!"

"I'm not allowing her to!" Leanne argued. "She's not ready to become one. I may not have been one myself, but I know the dangers and I know that she cannot be put through this. It's bad enough she's already involved just by knowing about this world. She doesn't need to join it as one!"

RJ looked at her seriously. "Leanne," he started. "Tommy, Kim, Kat, and Wendell are all dead, killed by him. Doug and Caroline can't be touched by him because they've been dead for years. The next person he's going to come after is her. Her becoming one is the best ways for her to protect herself!"

Leanne crossed her arms and huffed. She wasn't happy, but this was a decision she'd have to leave up to her husband.

* * *

"Lena?" Sephie called softly as she entered the guest room where the red head was staying. The red head looked up, smiled, and waved her in. Sephie shut the door and sat down on the bed next to her sister.

"What's bothering you shrimp?" Leanne asked, using the old nickname they had come up for her. Sephie only allowed her family to call her that. She pulled the girl into her side, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Anything I can help with?"

"Would it be possible for the twins to stay at the academy?" she asked. "I mean, just until this blows over?"

Leanne nodded. "There's no problem with them staying there. What I'm more worried about," she sighed. "Is you. What are you going to do?"

"I need RJ to train me some more," Sephie stated. "So I have to stay. I don't wanna go back until he's gone for good."

* * *

Cam arrived later that afternoon. Lily, Theo, and Casey were getting a bit tired at not knowing what was going on, but they knew they had to deal with it. Upon seeing him enter, RJ had brought him up to the loft. They had a serious matter to discuss, and as Leanne suggested, he was going to talk to Cam about it before making a decision.

"Your wife thinks I'm crazy," the wolf master stated.

"RJ, we all know you're a bit crazy," Cam pointed out.

RJ shrugged. "Not generally. She thinks I'm crazy for suggesting that Sephie should become a ranger."

"To better protect herself, right?" Cam asked. RJ nodded. "I think that's a great idea. I mean, she has the training, she's more than capable of being one, and it gives her a better line of defense if he comes after her next."

"Exactly," RJ agreed. "Your wife thinks differently."

"It's just her hormones talking," Cam sighed. "We found out she was pregnant not too long before this started, and she doesn't want anything to happen to Sephie before she gets a chance to become an aunt."

"Well congratulations," RJ grinned. "And I believe she wanted Dar and Dee to stay at the academy until this blows over."

Cam just nodded.

* * *

_December 31, 2000_

_Diary Entry #2_

_It's New Year's Eve today. It's been a few months since I've seen mommy, but she sent me a nice Christmas gift. She couldn't stop by when Sensei invited her. She told me in a letter that they were busy moving again. I forget where they said they were moving to, but she assured me that they weren't leaving the state. I hope I can see them soon. _

_I know I should've written in my diary more often, but Cam and Sensei had begun to train me. They say that for a three year old, I'm ex…ex…excelling really fast in my education and training. Recently though, Cam has been talking about sending me to another school for a different style of training. _

_I don't wanna go to another school for a different kind of training. I want to stay here and train with my family. Besides, who knows how far this new place will be? If I end up going to a new place, will my mommy know where it is? _

_As a three year old, there's not much I can do. Actually, all I can do is just go with the flow. Maybe I can use my cuteness to help me stay here if they do send me someplace else. All I can do is try and hope for the best. _

* * *

A/N: Well, what'd you think? Next chapter it gets into the episodes!

I also have a third story in this series planned about Sephie's life during the ninja ranger era.


	3. Butterfly

**Keep Me in Mind**

**Chapter 3: Butterfly**

_A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates on this story, but I've gotten distracted in working on a few of my other ones. This one is going to be slow on updates, mainly because I don't want it to be like I normally do in following the shows. I have this story planned out, and it's just a matter of getting to write it. Anyway, in this one, Sephie becomes a ranger. Any guesses as to what color?_

_Also, I know at the beginning of this I said it was going to be Theo/Sephie and Casey/Lily, but who would you rather see Sephie with: Casey or Theo? I can honestly make it work both ways, but I want your opinion._

_**I have also realized that if it was 2016 for this story, as I said it was, then that would make Sephie 18 turning 19, so I decided (despite what I have already written in the first two chapters) that Sephie is turning 19 in August. **_

_********__This will be the last update on my stories for who knows how long. I only say this because today, when I was bringing my laptop back to my room to charge (the cord was attched to the computer), the cord got caught on my doorknob, ripping it from the laptop and ruining the part that plugs into the laptop, and my computer ended up falling on the ground. My computer is fine, but the battery only lasts so long before it needs charging, and the charger isn't working because it's not connecting properly. So until I get that problem fixed, this is going to be the last update on any story for a while._

_Actually, this may not be an episode, but rather one set between it or during it. I'm not sure. It depends on how it goes. _

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not originally in the show._

* * *

_January 4, 2001_

_Diary Entry #3 _

_A few days into the new year and things are okay. Cam says that I'm progressing well in my training, like he always says. Remember that new school I was talking about? It turns out they aren't sending me, but rather having a teacher come to teach me. I'm happy that I won't be leaving the academy and I won't have to worry about mommy knowing where I am, but I'm still scared about learning this new method of fighting._

_Cam says that I'm only learning this way because he's seen signs that I belong to this school, Pai Zhuq, I think he called it, more than I show signs of being a ninja. I don't know what he meant. He tried explaining it to me, but I didn't understand. I only understood that it had something to do with animals. I'm three, what do you expect? Just because I know a lot academically already doesn't mean I understand things. _

_He said that my other teacher from the new school would be here next week. He didn't say anything more than that. All I can do is wait and see what will happen. Things at the academy are going good, and many new students had joined this year. Ninja school is unlike regular school. Instead of having a summer break, the last two months of the year, from November 1st until whenever schools get back from winter break, are the months when we take our break from classes and teaching. It makes it easier in the long run for a new year of new students._

_Now that it's a new year, I know it means it's closer to when mommy can come visit me again. It still won't be until later in the year, but it gets closer every day. It also means that there is a chance a new ranger team will appear. I love the rangers. Mommy said that she knows some rangers because they used to be her friends. Sometimes, I like to think mommy was a power ranger. How cool would that be?_

_Anyway, I have training, so I got to go._

* * *

Sephie had woken up earlier than the other rangers and she knew it. It had barely been a week since she had gotten here and she hadn't spoken much to Casey, Theo, and Lily. The four had been introduced to each other, but Sephie mainly kept to herself and rarely spoke to anyone but RJ. Since she had gotten up early, she figured she would practice some of what her parents had taught her.

As she practiced, she couldn't help but think of her life with her parents since she could officially live with them. Ever since she met her real father when she was six, she had been happy. From that point on, she didn't have to live her life wondering who her father was or where he was. Then came meeting the rest of the family.

Her mother had only told her about her aunts and uncles, the ones her mother had met or known before she had to go into hiding. Basically, it was the original twelve. Once school was out for the summer, the original twelve had a cookout with their families. Sephie was the oldest of all the little kids there, most of them only three or four at most. She got to meet all her other aunts and uncles, instead of the three she had met while growing up.

Now her family was larger, but it felt smaller again. Her parents were dead. The uncle she had known her whole life was dead, as well as one of her aunts who did nothing to deserve this. She knew exactly who did this, even though he didn't show his face yet. Everyone appeared to know it was him, and now it was just a matter of waiting. If it wasn't him – and chances of that were _very _slim – then they had no idea what to do.

As she went on to practicing her gymnastics, she failed to notice Lily enter the room. Unlike the boys, Lily was also an early riser. She found Sephie practicing and moved to the kitchen. She began making breakfast as she watched the smaller girl practice. Lily hadn't known much about her or spent much time getting to know her. She figured that Sephie would come around in her own time. The boys, however, were pressuring Sephie for information on who she was. RJ always told them to back off and wait.

"Here," Lily handed the girl a cup of water as she came over, done practicing. "That was pretty good."

"Thanks," Sephie gave the blonde a small smile. She liked Lily mainly because she was the only one who didn't know her story to pressure her to talk about it. "Lily, right?" Lily nodded.

"And you're Sephie, RJ's niece," Lily put in. Sephie nodded.

"We're not biologically related," Sephie stated. "I've known him since I was three and he's become a big help in my life. He's become family, just like those people that showed up when I first arrived."

Lily flipped one of the pancakes on the stove. "We were all curious as to what was going on. RJ never mentioned anything about you."

"You would've found out about me sooner or later," Sephie shrugged. "I've been coming up to Ocean Bluff to work here in the summer since the place opened. That and I usually meet with RJ once a month to train."

"What do you train in?" Lily wondered. "If you don't mind me asking, I mean."

"It's no problem," Sephie smiled. "My mother trained me in gymnastics since I was six, just like my father trained me in martial arts since I was six. I've been training as a water ninja since I was seven. And then there's this," she rolled up her sleeve, revealing a master tattoo. Lily gaped at it. "I've had this for a couple years now. I've been training with the Pai Zhuq since I was three. My becoming a ninja was an accident."

Lily returned to cooking. "That's a lot to take in. So do you have any special powers?"

"As a water ninja, I can manipulate water and create it to take down enemies," Sephie responded. "That's about it. And if you're wondering, my animal spirit is the fragile and graceful butterfly."

"Fragile?"

"I don't know why, but that's the description," Sephie shrugged. "I've learned that a butterfly is fragile but can also be the opposite."

RJ walked into the room and spotted the two girls talking. He was happy to see that Sephie wasn't keeping a lot to herself anymore. He knew that a lot in her life was going to change sooner or later, and he was hoping the biggest change would happen sooner. After all, he had a lot to talk to her about. Most of it was regarding the ranger job. He wasn't sure how she would take it.

He walked up to the girls, who were now laughing about something. "Sephie, can I talk to you after breakfast?"

"Sure Uncle RJ," the brunette nodded. "What about?"

"It's nothing important," he shrugged. "Just something I need to discuss with you."

* * *

After breakfast, Sephie was sitting on a stool in the kitchenette, RJ across from her. She had no idea what he wanted to talk to her about, but she could sense it was something big. The other two boys had woken up not too long ago and now they and Lily were on the mats practicing. Lily and Casey held Theo in some sort of lock, and the goal was for Theo to get out of it. "What do you need to talk to me about Uncle RJ?"

"A few things, actually," he began. "First, when you're feeling up to it, I want you to start working in the shop again. I know you usually don't until the summer, but where you're here, you may as well start now."

"But what about school?" Sephie frowned. Graduation was still a few months away. "I still have a few months before graduation."

"I talked to Elsa," RJ went on, knowing she was going to ask that. "She said you have more than enough credits to graduate early, if you want. Now," he moved on to the next order of business. "I discussed this already with Cam, and he agrees." RJ pulled out a pair of orange sunglasses. "We think it would be best if you were to officially join the ever growing ranger family by becoming a ranger."

Sephie fiddled with the glasses in her hands. "Why?"

"We both agreed that it's for your own good," RJ continued. "We know you can hold your own, but he's tough and won't go easy. This is going to add another layer of protection for you and give you more experience in fighting like rangers do. This is to help you."

"What did Lena say?" Sephie wondered. RJ knew to be prepared for this question as well.

"She believed it was a ridiculous idea," RJ sighed. "But that's only because you're practically her little sister and we believe it was mainly her hormones doing the talking."

Sephie looked down at the glasses in deep thought.

* * *

A little later in the morning, closer to lunch time, Sephie found herself serving tables as she usually did during the summer. She had a smile on her face when she served familiar customers that had been coming for years and she caught up with them a little bit. Theo was the only other one actually serving right now, Lily, Casey, Fran, and RJ watching in awe. They weren't concerned about Sephie working as they watched Theo spin pizzas and toss them onto the correct tables. Even customers were awed.

"He's amazing," Casey stated, starting the conversation.

"That's Theo," Lily shrugged. "When he does something, he does it better than anyone."

Theo walked by. "Guys, make yourself useful." He took a check from Fran's hands and brought it to a customer. He proceeded to collect another check from a different table. Then he came over and bumped Fran out of the way of the register and put the money in.

"I wonder how he does it," Lily mused.

"I wonder how he's so good," Casey huffed.

"I wonder if he could teach me," Fran thought.

RJ added his piece. "I wonder if he's the only employee I need." The other three employees who heard him shot him a look. "A joke," he assured. "It was a joke." Their morphers went off, indicating there was trouble.

"Why are they always leaving?" Fran wondered as Sephie came back over and RJ backed away. RJ ran up into the loft as Sephie cashed in another payment.

* * *

"I take it you're not going to join the team?" RJ asked his niece as he spotted her in the loft on break. Theo was in the loft as well, sitting on a ball, balancing. He was too lost in thought about the previous fight to care about anything at the moment. Sephie was relaxing in the loft.

"In a sense," she sighed, looking down.

"May I ask why?" RJ sat down next to her.

Sephie bit her lip. "I don't feel like I would be able to handle fighting more than just him right now. I know it's up to rangers to fight off all evil, but with everything going on, my main focus and concern is him. Besides, I don't want to waste my anger on any of the other villains."

"Using anger to fight is never a good thing," RJ pointed out.

"He used his saved up anger over the years to finally destroy my parents," Sephie explained. "I'm going to use my anger to take him down, no matter how long it takes. It's basically fighting fire with fire, simple as that."

"Alright then," RJ stood. He left Sephie to think as he walked over to Theo. He waved his hand in front of the boy's face to try and get a response. Nothing happened. Thinking of a better idea, the wolf master kicked the ball out from under the blue ranger, causing Theo to respond slightly as he fell. "I pay you for working, right?"

"Yep."

RJ frowned. "Aren't you supposed to be working?"

"Yep."

"Are you going to work?" RJ wondered as Theo finally stood up.

"Why bother?" he shrugged. "You can get someone better."

"Possible," the man agreed. "But right now, I've got you."

Theo scoffed. "Yeah, too bad for you." RJ gave him a look. "I got beat in that fight."

"Yes you did," RJ nodded. "Beat pretty badly. I saw it on all five screens. It was ugly. Recorded it, played it back, it was still ugly. You're not gonna let that stop you, are you?"

"Yep."

"I see," RJ mused. He snapped his fingers. "Come on. We're going on a road trip. Help me with my chair, both of you."

* * *

_January 10, 2001_

_Diary Entry #4_

_Today I met RJ. He's from the Pai Zhuq academy. Cam said he was going to help train me. Half the week I'd be training with him, the other half I would be training with Cam and Sensei. RJ seems alright, but I only just met him. Cam says he can teach me a lot of things about the Pai Zhuq, and could help me unleash my animal spirit. RJ says everyone has an animal spirit, but some show theirs more than others do. _

_That's what Cam thinks too. He says I'm the daughter of the falcon and crane, so I hold a great amount of power inside of me. I don't understand what he means, be he says one day I will. He also said he and RJ were going to help me discover that power and use it and control it. If things go well, anyway. _

_Cam has also been talking to his dad again. I can tell it's about me and it's about something important, but I have no idea what it is. I keep hearing the words "we have to protect her at all costs." I don't know what that means, but it could mean bad things are coming this way. I worry that it's the same thing that made mommy give me up for adoption and the thing that made it so she can only see me on my birthday. Hopefully it's not it._

_I wish I was older. If I was older, I would understand more. That's what I think, anyway. I know something's not right, and it scares me that it could be something really bad. I don't know what it is, and no one's said anything about anything bad coming, but I just know something isn't right. Maybe it has to do with mommy, maybe it doesn't. _

_I'm tired, so I'm going to stop writing now._

* * *

A/N: Well, this is this chapter. Don't worry, Sephie will start fighting soon. Anyway, I got stories to work on and this one and "Something Like That" are kind of top priority. This one, however, isn't going to be that long mainly because it's all about Sephie finding who killed her parents, destroying the villain that returned, falling in love, and eventually moving on with her life. Some ranger things are going to be included, as well as scenes from episodes, but chapters are going to be like this.


	4. Poker Face

**Keep Me in Mind**

**Chapter 4: Poker Face**

_A/N: So I decided to work more on this story and have "Something Like That" be the one that's less frequently updated. I really wanna get this story and the other two done that way I can work on the next ones in this series and my "Legendary Trio" series. I also have a new series out of the three remaining ones I wanna start. Anyway, Sephie learns something about her parent's death. Please vote on the poll on my profile. I promise nothing regarding who's dating who in this is going to happen until I get at least 5-10 votes in my poll. Also, I am going to add more (maybe 3-4) diary entries to each chapter. _

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not originally in the show._

* * *

_January 15, 2001_

_Diary entry #5_

_I started training with RJ today. He says I picked up what he taught me really quickly. I always knew I learned quickly. If I didn't, then Cam would have to help me a lot when I write and my diary is supposed to be for me and anyone I want to read it. I don't want him finding out I sometimes listen in to what he and Sensei are saying. _

_Anyway, RJ is an awesome trainer. He tries to make the lessons fun when he teaches. He's also a bit weird. I asked him if I could ask him something, and he said random things he thought would've been the answer. I think he does that a lot. Maybe he wishes he could read minds. I wonder how often he does that. _

_Cam and Sensei have been talking about something again I probably shouldn't know. I can't help but listen in to what they say. I have very god hearing and they seem to talk loud a lot. Or do they? Often I find them whispering, yet no matter how far away I am, I can kinda hear them. Maybe I should be in a different room when they talk. Maybe that'll help. _

* * *

Almost a week later, Sephie found herself dancing to a routine she and Lily had worked on. Throughout the week, the two girls had almost become inseparable. Casey, Theo, and RJ noticed this. RJ knew that his niece was starting to open up and Lily was helping her, and he was glad for that. However, Casey and Theo both felt a bit left out. Sephie rarely spoke to them unless it was work related or just asking a few questions.

Casey and Theo were jealous that Sephie wasn't talking to them and that she was spending a lot of time with Lily. They didn't understand the bond the two girls shared. Both had a love for dancing and Sephie had already become the little sister of the team because of Lily, even if she hadn't actually gone out to fight yet. The three cubs knew she was the fourth member of their team, but they didn't exactly know why she wasn't fighting with them against Dai Shi.

As of right now, Casey sat in RJ's green chair as he watched the yellow ranger and Sephie dance a routine they created over the week. They were still working on it, but they wanted to test out what they had so far. They were the only three currently in the loft. Music was blasting through the room as the routine went on and on. Casey was cheering the two on. They ended just as Theo entered the loft.

"That was awesome," Casey clapped. "You girls rock."

Theo decided to speak up as he got on the same level as them. "Lil, did you forget something?"

"Oh right," the blonde realized. "I was gonna do a triple flip at the end, but my ankle's not feeling it."

"No I meant our lunch…appointment," he corrected as RJ entered and walked over to his chair. Casey stood as Lily began to reply.

"Theo, of course I didn't forget," she smiled. "I even picked out the perfect place. You guys are gonna love it."

"'Guys?'" the blue ranger looked at the other two in the room. This was something he and Lily did, just the two of them.

Sephie rolled her eyes and moved away toward the kitchenette. "I'm avoiding this awkward conversation."

"It's not awkward," Lily frowned at her.

"It's about to be," the brunette motioned to the two boys.

Lily sighed and faced them. "Before we go, I want to show you another move. I'm gonna need your help, though. It takes three – one to throw me, one to catch me."

"I'll catch you," both boys spoke at the same time.

"And this is where it gets awkward," Sephie muttered as she stood by her uncle, who was working on a new weapon.

"That's a good idea Lily," the wolf master piped up. "Teamwork's the name of the game. The new Claw Cannon here will take all three of your animal spirits to work – two to charge it, one to shoot."

Theo turned back to Lily. "I think I should catch you."

"No," Casey shook his head. "I was the catcher on my baseball team. I'll catch you."

"But now you're a big strong tiger," Theo argued. "You should throw."

"I don't want to throw, Theo," Casey denied. "You throw." The two boys faced each other and set into an argument as Sephie joined Lily again.

The brunette looked to the yellow ranger. "Wanna let them argue while we go get smoothies?" The alarms interrupted the conversations going on. "Or not." The four ran over to the monitors. Sephie wanted to see if her enemy was finally showing his face. She did this every time the alarms went off.

"Which one do we go to?" Theo wondered as they looked at the monitors. On one screen was Stingerella, one of the five fingers of poison and clearly a monster of Dai Shi's. However, on the other screen it showed a man of metal looking attire attacked things in his sight, firing at buildings and people. He was showing no mercy and he was alone.

RJ came over to see the dilemma. "Sephie, you know what to do. I advise morphing before he sees you." Sephie nodded and ran out, leaving the other three confused. "You three, go fight her."

* * *

_January 21, 2001_

_Diary Entry #6_

_Cam got an email from mommy today asking how I was doing. He let me tell her myself. I got to type on the big computer and Cam helped me. He helped me describe my new training method with RJ and what they were doing for me. I'm lucky to have a big brother as smart as Cam is. _

_Mommy's email said she was doing great. She said that Uncle Doug and Uncle Wendell were doing good and Auntie Carol was the same. She also said that they had to move again, which is why it took her so long to reply. They were now living in a new city, avoiding what has been following them all along. She also told me that she would call me soon so we could talk. It just depended on when she got her phone lines set up again._

_After I finished writing back to her, Cam said he had a few things to talk to her about. I could tell it was important because he sounded concerned about it. I have a feeling it's about the thing he and Sensei keep talking about. I wanna know what it is, but I know it's better if some things are kept from me and if some things are said. _

_I really got to stop eavesdropping._

* * *

Sephie arrived to the battle scene, morphed as the jungle fury orange ranger. She came face to face with her opponent, glaring heavily at him. She was saving her anger for this moment. Her goal was to destroy him for destroying and killing her parents, aunt, and uncle. The villain spotted her and smirked, getting ready to destroy her. He knew exactly who she was.

"You finally show up," he aimed his blaster at her.

"Which is highly unfortunate for you, Zeltrax," she growled, getting ready to defend herself. Zeltrax fired at her and she shot the blast back. She called forth her water powers and aimed at him. With a single burst, she shot him back. Zeltrax remained on his feet, much to Sephie's dismay. "You destroyed my parents, I'm going to destroy you!"

She made to move, but Zeltrax grabbed his sword and slashed at her. Sephie knelt to the ground in pain, but she quickly stood. Zeltrax glared at her. "I did not kill your parents. I merely helped." He charged again, sword drawn.

Sephie had enough common sense to duck the attack. She rolled and jumped to her feet, drawing her bow and firing at him. The orange ranger gave the fight her all, but Zeltrax was proving to be stronger. He aimed his sword at her and the two charged each other, determined to cause the other one hell. Sephie jumped to avoid being hit, but Zeltrax managed to slash her leg, creating a good gash along the side. Sephie fell to the ground in pain.

"I won't destroy you yet," he growled before vanishing into what Sephie recalled was an invisaportal.

This was going to be more complicated than she thought.

* * *

_January 30, 2001_

_Diary Entry #7_

_I hurt myself badly today. I wasn't hurt in training at all. Cam had taken me to the park today because Sensei said that I should be playing with kids my own age as part of growing up. Cam sat on a bench as I played on the play ground they had. It was fun until I fell._

_When I fell from the monkey bars, I failed to notice the branch underneath it. I ended up scraping my leg really bad. Cam came running over and he put pressure on it. I was crying because it hurt a lot. I'm three, what do you expect? It doesn't hurt badly now that it's all fixed up, but I can't train for a few days at least._

_Cam ended up taking me to the local hospital to get stitches. My cut was that bad. The nice doctor lady stitched me up and wrapped a giant bandage around it. The nurse even gave me a lollipop for being brave. Cam took me home after that and explained things to Sensei. Both had told me that I wasn't to run around until the stitches come out. They didn't want me pulling the stitches and injuring myself further._

_Basically, they confined me to bed, which sucks!_

* * *

Sephie sat on the battlefield in pain, demorphed. The area was cleared out from the attack, so no one had seen her demorph. The area was still clear as she held the wound close and put pressure on it to try and stop the bleeding. It was a deep cut, she could tell. If it wasn't for RJ arriving quickly to help her, she would've bled a lot more.

Once RJ had gotten there, he immediately brought her to the nearest hospital. The other three rangers had finished their fight rather quickly and were practicing a way to defeat the monster. RJ had his niece to worry about. He quickly got Sephie settled into a hospital. Multiple doctors were working on trying to stop the wound from bleeding.

Sephie was stitched up rather quickly. Her leg had been bandaged tight enough to ensure the stitches would stay in place, but not so tight that it cut off her circulation. Sephie knew it would take a while for it to heal, and she was grateful when the doctors gave her crutches to walk around on so she wouldn't pull the stitches.

RJ took her back to the loft after that. The others were out fighting by the time they got back, so all they could do was watch. "He's tougher than I thought," she commented after a minute. "But he said something that bothers me."

"And what would that be?" RJ wondered.

"He said he didn't kill my parents, only helped kill them."

* * *

_February 8, 2001_

_Diary Entry #8_

_Cam finally let me go back to training today. I think he was too worried about me hurting myself further. He went easy in training today and he said I was getting better. Soon I will be able to do a lot more. I have training with RJ tomorrow, and I think he'll go easy on me too because of my leg. It still hurts a bit and Sensei advised me to rest it. _

_I wonder if they told mommy what happened? She should know. I haven't heard from her in a while. Well, it feels that way, anyway. I got a call from her last week and we talked for a while. She told me a bedtime story over the phone like she usually does when she calls at night. I miss her._

_Maybe I can see her sooner than my birthday._

* * *

A/N: Well, this is this chapter. I'm surprised I got it done so soon. I thought it would take longer. As I said, this story is going to be short. It's at least going to be fifteen to twenty chapters, I know that, but it won't go much longer than that. I don't know what I'm babbling about. I'm just trying to get through planning out this story as well as a few others I wanna start working on.


	5. Goodbye

**Keep Me in Mind**

**Chapter 5: Goodbye**

_A/N: Okay, so most of the chapters are going to be named after songs, like the last one was. This one is named after the song "Goodbye" by the Ruse because Sephie finally gets to help find her parent's true killer. After all, Zeltrax only **helped **kill them on someone's orders. Who exactly ordered him to do that? You'll find out in this chapter. Zeltrax won't be destroyed until later on in the story. Plus, I am making this chapter (and possibly the next one) a crossover with **Bones.** _

_What'll happen when it comes to that? Set during "Pizza Slice of Life." _

_Song is "Goodbye" by The Ruse. _

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not originally in Power Rangers, Bones, and I do not own the song. _

* * *

_February 15, 2001_

_Diary Entry #9_

_Yesterday was Valentine's day. Mommy sent me a card in the mail and she sent me a picture of her holding me when I was born. She said that she gave it to me so I'd have something to look at and I would be able to see her when she wasn't here. She told me that in the letter she added with everything. _

_Anyway, I'm also writing today because a new ranger team is here. Cam told me they're working out of Silver Hills. The new team had funny costumes. At least, I thought they were funny looking. Even though they've only been around for not even a week yet, the pink one is my favorite. I've always liked the pink rangers. Pink is my favorite color. _

_I wonder how long this team will be around. I hope they can get rid of their bad guy fast. Cam and Sensei are still talking about the bad thing that's coming. I wish they let me in on a little bit of it. Then again, what am I supposed to do at only three years old?_

* * *

**Everything has changed  
nothing's quite the same  
the world I knew so well  
is under a brand new spell**

**You made your moments last  
left us with quite a taste  
the life you lived so well  
into its arms you fell**

**And I only miss  
what I couldn't fix  
I only miss**

It was a brand new morning. Everything was going well so far. The others were filled in on their new enemy that did not work for Dai Shi. However, Sephie kept the fact of how she knew him to herself. The brunette was still sitting out from fighting until her leg healed, which meant she couldn't do anything more strenuous to her leg than walking. Her cut was healing nicely, but RJ was worried she would pull the stitches should she do anything more than walk. He was even leery about letting her help out with the restaurant.

Currently, Fran, Lily, Theo, and Sephie were working in the kitchen while Casey was trying to get a few more orders from people. The place was a bit crowded for the lunch rush. Everyone stopped when they saw RJ coming down the steps in fishing gear getting ready to leave. Sephie already knew his plan and what he was going to do, but she had to keep her mouth shut.

"See ya," he spoke as he walked down the steps. "Adios, au revoir, ciao. See you in a few days."

"What?" Theo observed what he was wearing. "You're going fly fishing?"

"No," RJ frowned as he paused in his step. "Why would you…" then he noticed what he was wearing. "Oh, this getup. I'm just going to a fly-fishing contest."

"RJ, you're such an animal-rights guy," Lily recalled. "I just don't see you fishing."

Sephie spoke up from where she was resting her leg on the steps. "He is. He's going to disturb the fish to try and make it so no one catches anything. He does this every year. Where is it this year?"

"Angel Grove," RJ stated. "Which is why it's going to take a few days."

"Hold on there," Theo smirked. "You just can't go without leaving someone in charge. Someone bright, resourceful, responsible."

"Someone like you?" Lily raised an eyebrow. He just shrugged.

"Theo's right," RJ realized. "Normally, Sephie would be in charge…"

"Why her?" Theo frowned.

Sephie rolled her eyes. "I've been working here every summer since I was twelve. I even helped open the place. I know the ups, downs, ins, and outs of this place. Over half the regular customers here know who I am, which is why I get a bit larger tips."

"But for now, your job is to rest," RJ gave her a look. Sephie understood what he meant. Casey walked into the room at that moment. "Casey, you're in charge."

"Me?"

"Good, it's settled," RJ grinned. "Ta-ta." He left the room.

"Alright," Lily looked to the red ranger. "What's the plan, Stan?"

"Beats me," he shrugged. "I didn't even actually agree to being in charge." No one noticed Sephie run upstairs to grab her laptop.

Theo grinned. "I'll do it."

"No!" the girls denied. Sephie came back in with her computer just as RJ reentered the kitchen. He looked to Sephie.

"Uh, Seph, there's a couple people here to see you," he stated nervously. He had a run in with a couple of people who wanted to talk to her, and he knew exactly what about. "They have some questions about…"

"Oh good," Sephie walked over. "About time." She walked out of the kitchen, RJ following her and the other four watching from the door. At the counter stood two people. One was a buff guy looking to be in his thirties with short dark brown hair. The other was a woman with an almost square face and straight brown hair, a bit shorter than the guy.

RJ greeted them again. "This is Sephie."

The man flashed his badge. "I'm FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth," he introduced myself. "This is my partner…"

"Dr. Temperance Brennan from the Jeffersonian Institute," the woman interrupted.

"Isn't that in DC?" Sephie frowned, confused. Brennan nodded.

"We have a few things we'd like to ask you," Booth continued.

Sephie nodded. "I figured as much. There's a booth over there where we can talk."

* * *

**Oh it's time  
for us to say goodbye  
and tear this world apart  
when will it start**

**The sorry cycle came  
to take your soul and name  
the ones you loved and hurt  
now blind your eyes with dirt**

**And I couldn't cry  
when I whispered goodbye  
I couldn't cry**

Sephie had led the two over to a booth in the far corner. She had went back over to the kitchen to ask Lily to make them a pizza, figuring she'd be kind enough to at least offer one, no matter what this was about. When she rejoined Brennan and Booth at the table, with a few glasses of water, she sat and opened up her laptop and began typing away. She brought up a page before turning to the people, who were looking at her curiously.

"So what can I do for you?" she asked, paying attention now.

"A few days ago, four bodies were sent to us," Brennan began. She dug out four pictures and laid them on the table for Sephie to see. The young eighteen year old knew exactly who the four people were. "We were able to identify them and link them to you, and we found you here. You know who these four are, right?"

"My parents, aunt, and uncle," Sephie nodded. "I know they're dead and I know that you're here to ask me questions about it."

Booth sighed. "Well, that takes care of that part. Now, from what we gathered, you're a student at Reefside High School, right?"

"Was," the brunette corrected. "As of a few days ago, I'm a graduate. I had enough credits to graduate early."

"But when your parents were killed a couple weeks ago," Booth continued. "You were still a student there, correct?"

"Yes," she nodded. "The principal, who's a really good family friend, gave me a ride home that day. My parents were both teachers there and they had the day off to celebrate their anniversary. I knew that they were home, because their cars were there, and I knew they were in the basement when they weren't in the house. I go down to the basement and the first thing I do is step in a pool of blood. I follow the pool with my eyes to find my parent's bodies, and I ran."

Brennan frowned. "Why would you run away instead of calling someone?"

"Two reasons," Sephie began. "One was because I wasn't sure if whoever the hell killed them was still there or not, and two because I didn't know what else to do at the time."

Lily interrupted them when she brought over the pizza. Sephie thanked her and began to dig in. "Sorry. I didn't have much of a breakfast. Help yourselves." Booth shrugged and took a slice as well. After all, she offered.

"So you found their bodies when you got home from school and you ran," Brennan summarized. "Why did you run here?"

"My uncle owns the shop," Sephie shrugged. "I knew I would be safer here for reasons I am forbidden to explain because of rules set up many years ago by a powerful force."

"Powerful force?" Booth frowned.

"You're forbidden to say why?" Brennan added.

Sephie nodded. "It's complicated. However, if I were to say why, then it could have dangerous consequences. If I tell you two why, then you could end up getting hurt. It's more of a protection thing. The less people who know, the better."

Just then her communicator went off and she groaned. She saw Lily, Casey, and Theo running off, leaving Fran to handle the job. She knew this was not going to end well. Sephie turned back to the two. "Look, I can answer any questions you have, but my information is going to be limited on what I can tell you…can I ask you something first?"

Both shrugged.

"Have you heard of the power rangers?" she asked, typing away on her computer again.

"Well, yeah," Brennan nodded, having heard multiple news reports about it. "But they're just myths."

"Not around here they're not," Sephie shook her head. She turned the computer so the screen faced the two of them. On it was a live news feed of the battle currently happening between the three jungle fury rangers and Camille. "This is happening live, right now in the city. Happens a couple times a week here in California. Rangers have been around since the nineties, and gaps between teams in recent years have been big. The last team before this one was in 2011."

"Okay so what does this have to do with anything?" Booth urged.

Sephie continued explaining. "Rangers follow a set of three rules: never escalate a battle, never use your powers for personal gain, and never reveal your identity or risk losing the protection of the power. These rules are what forbid me to say half the things I could be telling you. Now it's different if someone figures out the identities of the rangers, like my family has been, but when we do, we're required to follow those three rules as well, or whatever ones apply to us."

"That kind of makes sense," Brennan shared a look with her partner. She turned back to Sephie. "We have minimal evidence of their deaths. We have no suspects yet…"

"I wouldn't bother looking too far," Sephie clicked on the other tab. On it was an old news video and newspaper clipping. "My parents only ever had one _real _enemy, especially my mom. Before she discovered she was pregnant with me, she was training to become a Pan Global gymnast. However, on the day after the tryouts for the team after she got back from spending Christmas with her family in California, this happened." She played the video. "This was in 1997."

Booth and Brennan were silent as they listened.

"_Earlier today, Coach Günter Schmidt's Gymnastics Studio in Miami Florida was blown to smithereens by an angry gymnast. The gymnast, Terrence Smith, had blown up the place out of anger for not making the cuts for the Pan Global team. Only four survived the incident, and no one has seen any one of them. Survivors include Caroline Borneman, Douglas Ruiz, Wendell Sanft, and Kimberly Hart. Smith swore revenge on those who beat him out for a spot on the team and their families. This is Yolanda Reaves reporting."_

"Kimberly Hart was my mother," Sephie continued. "She was in hiding since the attack. The four stuck together, lived together for years. My mom had me in August that year and gave me up for adoption. She only ever saw me on my birthday to keep me safe. She didn't want him coming after me as well. We've lived in California forever, since then and since I was born. In 2004, when the threat was finally gone, I was able to live with her and my birth father, who I had only met a bit earlier that year."

"How did the threat disappear?" Booth pressed.

Sephie brought up another news article from that year. "It was discovered that Terrence Smith was a henchmen known as Zeltrax in 2004. He worked for the villain the ranger team of that year fought against. He continued his threat for revenge and eventually, he ended up being destroyed. Now, however, it appears that they're two separate people again, but he's controlling Zeltrax." She brought up a news clipping that was only a few days old.

"That video mentioned four names, and only two of the bodies we found matched their identities," Brennan realized.

"Doug and Carol were married in 2005," Sephie explained. "Both died in 2007 when a drunk driver hit them and drove them off the side of the road. Your main suspect, if he can be found wherever the hell he is and if he is human again, would be Terrence Smith. He's got a lot of anger issues. Now if you excuse me, I have work to do. This pizza and the waters are on the house."

She got up and left the table, leaving Booth and Brennan to discuss the case further. Sephie knew who killed her parents and she was determined to have him killed or arrested, whichever came first.

**Oh it's time  
to let the strings unwind  
and tear this world apart  
when will it start**

**Oh it's time  
for us to say goodbye  
and leave this world  
you can leave this world**

**I can feel you  
but I can't heal you  
wipe those tears  
from your eyes**

* * *

A/N: Not much action in this one. Anyway, what'll happen next? Don't worry, things will be normal soon.


	6. Halo

**Keep Me in Mind**

**Chapter 6: Halo**

_A/N: Chapter six. Last chapter was a crossover with Bones, and it filled you in on a bit more about Sephie. Now that the hunt for her parent's murderer is set, how long will it take for him to be caught? With Zeltrax back, how will things work out? I have this whole story planned out as far as what'll happen with Sephie. _

_Also, the poll is over and you people have decided who the girls will end up with. You'll just have to keep reading to find out the verdict._

_So, what'll happen now? Set during "Way of the Master."_

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not originally in the show._

* * *

_February 23, 2001_

_Diary Entry #10_

_My leg has healed enough for me to go back to my normal training routines. I'm glad because it was boring sitting cooped up all day inside barely walking. I know Sensei and Cam only did it to make sure I wouldn't get hurt anymore, but they knew they couldn't stop anyone from getting hurt. However, being cooped up kept me from injuring myself further. _

_Mommy called yesterday. She was happy to talk to me. I told her about the new ranger team and how the pink one was my favorite. Mommy said that she was now living in the same city as the team that was out now and that they knew who she was because they were from the future or something. Time travel seems really cool._

_Anyway, mommy said that she can't wait to see me again. I can't wait to see her again either. Maybe she'll bring me a picture of my father next time she comes down. She told me stories about him, but never once has she shown me what he looked like. I wonder if she even has a picture of him. Well, other than that, I don't have much to say._

* * *

A week later, Sephie found herself shuffling through the mail. Lily, Casey, and Theo were out fighting a new monster yet again. They had gotten used to the fact that Sephie would only fight when Zeltrax showed up, for now, anyway. They were still technically a three man team, but they welcomed Sephie as the fourth member, even if she had only been out fighting once. The shop was closed, considering it was still morning and they didn't open until eleven thirty.

The brunette made her way upstairs where her uncle was watching the fight on the monitors. He had other things he should've been doing, but making sure the rangers were okay was the priority. Sephie sat down in the chair next to his and shuffled through the letters. She took out the couple of things that were addressed to her and set aside ones addressed to the other rangers and handed RJ his mail. Most of RJ's mail was bills and junk mail.

Sephie opened the first piece in her hands, which had the return address to the Jeffersonian Institute. She knew it had to be from the people that were here last week that asked her questions about Tommy, Kim, Kat, and Wendell's deaths. She held the paper in her hand as she read it.

_**Dear Ms. Oliver,**_

_**We appreciate your cooperation in finding the person who murdered your parents, aunt, and uncle. With the information you gave us and information we found out from one of our interns whose uncle was also one of the victims. He was able to confirm the information you provided us, and he too said the same things about limited information being revealed.**_

_**Your assumptions were correct in who murdered four of your family members. Terrence Smith was the murderer, and while searching for him, we learned exactly what you and the intern meant about limited information and though it is hard to believe, we believe you. We, as in the team at the Jeffersonian and Agent Booth, have all agreed that we won't tell a soul about what we discovered. Our intern on the case made sure of it. **_

_**We tracked down Terrence Smith and after a few days of searching, we managed to capture and arrest him for murder and arson. He shouldn't bother you anymore. Enclosed also in this envelope is the information we recorded him saying, and hopefully it'll help you. We have gotten in contact with another one of your uncles, who said that he would take care of funeral arrangements with your help and the bodies are being sent back so they can be buried how you wish. Your uncle that we spoke to said that he would be in touch with you on the matter.**_

_**We are sorry for your loss and hope you find the enclosed information helpful.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Dr. Temperance Brennan**_

Sephie finished reading the letter and nudged her uncle. "They caught him. Mom and dad's murderer. All that's left is taking down Zeltrax so they can be at peace." RJ took the letter and read it over, getting the same idea Sephie did. Sephie moved onto the next envelope of her mail. She saw it was from her Uncle Jason, who had gone into law and dealt with things like this. She had a feeling she knew what it was about, considering he would never send her a letter.

She read the first line of the first paper she pulled out.

_**Thomas James Oliver Last Will and Testament. **_

That gave Sephie the idea that the other paper was her mother's will. She had a feeling that was what these papers were about. She quickly scanned them, reading everything on both sheets. She had heard the others come back, but she was too engrossed in the documents to notice. She could hear bantering going on, and she rolled her eyes. This was typical of them.

It was her uncle's voice that drew her attention. "Sephie, why don't you go with them?"

Sephie turned around in her chair and frowned. "But I got legal things to deal with."

"Well you can deal with it when you get back," RJ shrugged. "You need to get out and get some fresh air, and this will help. Now go with the others."

Sephie pouted as she stood. She didn't want to do this. "Where are we going?"

"You were the last to see Master Phant and you know where he lives," RJ pointed out. "You just have to take them there."

"Then can I borrow the car?" Sephie wondered. She had her driver's license, but she never had her own car. "Or at least can you drive us to Reefside so I can grab mom's car to get us there?"

RJ frowned. "You need to drive to Master Phant's house? I thought he lived in the middle of the woods?"

"He does," Sephie blinked. "But I have to drive to the place where the map to his place is. I don't feel like going on a ten hour hike."

"It isn't ten hours away from here," RJ recalled.

Sephie rolled her eyes as the other three rangers watched the banter. "He lives somewhere in Blue Bay woods. It's a four hour drive to Blue Bay from here. Reefside is half the distance and it took three days for me to get here, and I was ninja streaking half the time. Besides, I have my father's memory. I wouldn't be able to find it without the map."

"Alright fine," RJ tossed her his car keys. "Valid point. Now go before the pangolin comes back."

Sephie led the other three out.

* * *

After having agreed to lead the three cubs to Master Phant's home, which only Sephie knew the way to. She knew exactly where she was driving to. Lily sat in the passenger seat, riding shotgun in the car RJ let his niece borrow. Casey and Theo were riding in the back seats, listening in to the conversation the two girls were having. They didn't understand most of it, but the two girls were giggling and what not.

It was only a couple of hours until Sephie pulled down a barren street in the middle of the woods. They had entered Reefside about twenty minutes ago and Sephie swore she knew where she was going. She pulled into the driveway of the only house on the road, and it looked empty. Sephie parked the car and got out, digging out a set of keys.

"What is this place?" Casey wondered as the other three followed her.

"My house," Sephie replied, unlocking the door and stepping in. "Well, it's my house now. Come on." She led the way into the dining room and pulled the jaw on a tiny t-rex statue. To the other three's surprise, a trap door opened up from the floor. Sephie walked in, motioning for them to follow.

Once in the dino lab, Sephie ran over to the computer and started working at some things. Casey, Theo, and Lily were all looking around in awe. They had to admit that this was pretty cool. After a few minutes and after Sephie gathered what she needed, she walked over to a wall. Pressing a very well hidden button, the wall slid up, revealing three different dinosaur like cycles and two similar looking ATVs. Next to the vehicles were four dinosaur like creatures, eagerly looking at Sephie, who smiled at them.

"It's okay," she soothed them. "You're going to be well taken care of." She moved onto the cycles and pressed a button. In a flash, the cycles transformed into regular looking cycles. They weren't exactly motorcycles, but they were still ones you could legally drive on the road and not have to be in morph. Now that that was fixed, the colors on them changed to the four ranger colors of the current team, and a fourth cycle was copied.

"What are those?" Theo asked, coming over with the other two.

"Our ride."

Sephie hopped on hers, grabbing a helmet and strapping it on before prompting the others to do the same.

Next stop: Wind Ninja Academy.

* * *

After stopping by the Wind Ninja Academy to grab the map that mapped out the forest, Sephie led the other three rangers on a hike through Blue Bay Harbor forest. She knew where they were headed, and the others followed her lead. The visit to the Wind Ninja Academy had been a bit longer than expected, but that was only because Sephie had to explain things to her family about what was going on.

Now, the four made their trip through the forest. Sephie was leading them and they all had their bags on their backs. Casey was following closely behind Sephie, helping her read the complicated map when she needed it. Theo and Lily trailed behind, sharing the same thought about their friends ahead of them. They hadn't all known each other long, but they could sense the bonds there.

"Whoa!" Sephie cried as she slipped. Casey caught her before she could fall and set her upright. "Thanks," she smiled at him. Casey smiled back and followed as Sephie continued leading the way. Lily and Theo rolled their eyes. They hoped this wasn't a long journey.

After a few more miles of walking, they came to a small clearing where a tiny hut had smoke coming out of the chimney. Sephie smiled as they finally reached their destination. Surrounding the hut was a garden filled with weeds, and it didn't give the shack a nice homey feeling. Sephie, however, did seem to notice or care about that as she walked right up to the door. She knocked quietly as the others came up behind her. Then she opened the door and led them in. They spotted an old man sitting in a chair in the corner. Sephie knew who this was.

"Master Phant, we need your help."

* * *

A/N: So it's slightly different than the episode. I have twenty chapters total planned for this story, and I may or may not do diary entries every chapter. There is going to be time gaps between episodes. Can anyone guess by little things in this chapter what the poll results were as far as which girl ends up with who?


	7. Girl's Night Out

**Keep Me in Mind**

**Chapter 7: Girl's Night Out**

_A/N: Chapter seven out of twenty on it's way. More drama is to come, and Zeltrax will appear again soon and Sephie will fight again soon. Other rangers may or may not be featured later on in the story. I haven't exactly found a place for them to fit in yet. Anyway, chapters are still gonna be a bit short and there isn't much more left in the story…well, thirteen chapters seems like a lot but it isn't._

_This chapter takes place post "Pushed to the Edge," and it is a new month._

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing originally in the show._

* * *

Now in the middle of March, things were getting a bit easier for Sephie. After gaining Master Phant's help, the other three rangers had taken down the Pangolin monster. Lily had a new master, and with it came a new spirit and weapon she could use. It wasn't long after that mission when Casey helped a kid with money issues when the kid stole the red ranger's tip. Sephie had only fought in battle once more when Zeltrax had shown up in the middle of a fight but that was it.

Then just a couple weeks ago, Master Swoop came to visit. Sephie had met the master a couple of times and knew his method of fighting. Swoop had trained Theo in the bat technique, so the only one left to get a new master and weapon was Casey, and they all knew it would happen eventually. Recently, however, Lily fell for a trick placed by Camille when the chameleon disguised herself as a normal civilian. It was hard when Lily learned the truth, but it was a mistake anyone could have made.

Now, Sephie found herself in Angel Grove with Lily in tow. She had decided they needed a girl's day and that a shopping trip would do the trick. So far, the trip was working and both girls were having a good time. They were currently in the nail salon getting their nails done before continuing to shop. "So why did we have to come all the way to Angel Grove for this shopping trip?" Lily asked again.

"Because I told you it has to do with something I want to show you later," Sephie grinned. "And Angel Grove mall has more stores and better ones too than the one in Ocean Bluff. Besides, I get a lot of discounts here and at the mall in Reefside."

"Are you some sort of shopaholic or something?" Lily chuckled as they waited for their nails to dry.

Sephie shrugged. "Kind of. My mom used to be one and I guess I take after her in that area. I could shop all day and still have energy to do more shopping. However, me and my sister are my father's daughters."

"What does that mean?" Lily frowned, not understanding.

"We take after my dad in fighting styles," Sephie continued. "Attitude, and we can pig out without ever gaining wait. Well, we gain weight but we just never look like we do. Something to do with our metabolisms or something."

"So you could weigh about two hundred pounds and not look like you do?" Lily tried comprehending where the slightly younger girl was coming from.

"Exactly. Now, let's go."

* * *

After they finished their shopping trip around mid afternoon, Sephie had started to drive to the place she wanted to show Lily. Lily had no idea where they were going. One reason was that she didn't know the town well enough, and the other reason was that Sephie wasn't telling her. To pass time for the seemingly never ending car ride, Lily began talking to the girl. "So what's the deal with you and Casey?"

"What do you mean?" Sephie frowned. "There's nothing going on between us."

"Uh huh," Lily rolled her eyes. "Like I'm going to believe that."

"It's true," Sephie argued. "We're just friends."

"Whatever you say," Lily laughed. "But don't think we don't notice the flirting you two do."

Sephie decided to turn the tables. "What about you and Theo? You sure you two aren't a couple yet?"

"What?" Lily blinked. "What are you talking about?"

"Lil," Sephie smirked. "It's obvious he likes you a lot. I mean, come on. A standing lunch _appointment? _It sounds like you two are business partners, not friends or a couple. And we notice the way he flirts with you."

Lily sat back, quiet for a minute. "How about we just agree that we're all blind to something that could be obvious if only the guys made the first move?"

"I barely understood that but I agree with whatever the hell you just said," Sephie chuckled. After about another half hour of talking, Sephie spotted their destination. She turned onto another road that would take her up into the mountains and she made her way toward the top. She parked the car and motioned for Lily to get out as she did.

Lily looked around and saw nothing but a dry mountain. "Where are we?" then she felt something run through her. "What was that?"

"You felt the connection," Sephie shrugged. "This is home of the first rangers on earth. Or rather, used to be. Now that the command center is gone, former rangers usually come up here to clear their heads or think about things. It helps a lot when there's a lot going on."

"So why did you bring me up here?" Lily wondered.

"Because you need time to think and clear your head after the thing with Camille," Sephie shrugged, taking a seat on the ground. Lily copied her example. "And I just need to clear my head about _everything _that's going on. Otherwise, I may end up in the nut house."

Lily laughed and the sound faded. The two girls sat in quiet for a while, listening to nature and watching night fall. It was a clear night sky as the two girls let thoughts run through their heads. Both girls were mentally working through issues that needed to be dealt with, sorting them out into a matter of importance. For the most part, Sephie's problems were high importance, mainly regarding her family's death and Zeltrax. Lily, on the other hand, didn't have as much going on as Sephie did.

* * *

A/N: I said chapters would be short. Not all will be, but most of them will be. Anyway, up next, more drama between father and son, some flirting (even though I'm good at writing flirting stuff), and some depressing talk.


	8. Chemicals React

**Keep Me in Mind**

**Chapter 8: Chemicals React**

_A/N: Sephie meets RJ's father. How will he react when he finds out RJ has a niece that isn't biologically related to him? How will RJ react to seeing his father again? What depressing event takes place in this chapter? I'm not much for writing right now, but I started this story and I'm going to finish it, so hopefully it'll get done soon. Remember, this story is set in 2016._

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing originally in the show._

* * *

_December 20, 2001_

_Diary Entry# 52_

"_Having a place to go – is a home. Having someone to love – is a family. Having both – is a blessing." _

_Cam once told this to me a few months ago before my birthday. At the time, I had no idea what it meant. Now, I realize what it means. It's actually pretty straight forward. _

_A home isn't a place where you live. Well, it technically is, but it isn't. A home is someplace where you feel safe, no matter where it is. My mommy believes I feel safe here, and she considers this to be my temporary home. I consider it one of my homes. My other home is when I'm with my mom._

_I have people I love and people who love me. That makes them my family. Blood doesn't determine who your family is, just who you're biologically related to. I'm not blood related to Cam and Sensei, but they're my family. I'm blood related to my mommy, and even though we hardly see each other, we love each other and she's my family. RJ, my Pai Zhuq trainer, has recently become family. He's like the uncle. _

_I have both, so does that mean I'm kind of blessed?_

_Anyway, I've also heard the quote "families are like fudge, mostly sweet with a few nuts." In my case, I think my family has too many nuts. There's so many secrets floating around and nothing seems normal like it does on TV. _

* * *

Sephie found herself not knowing what do for once. She always had a plan and always had something to do, but right now, she couldn't think of anything to do. Maybe it was because she sensed something big was going to happen today, or maybe it was because she just knew today wasn't going to be a good day overall from the moment she woke up.

As usual, Sephie was the first up. She had already practiced and gone through her multiple training routines. She already ate breakfast, which she had ready by the time everyone else was up. While she showered, everyone else went through their training. After her shower, Sephie began packing. She was only going to be gone for a few days, and so was RJ. They had some business in Angel Grove to attend to.

As the two got ready, the other three rangers were locked in another battle. RJ was doing his best monitoring them as he got ready by packing as well. He donned a black suit with a purplish tie and he constantly readjusted the tie. Sephie was wearing a black dress that went just past her knees and accompanied it with a pair of black ballet flats and an orange hair clip in the shape and style of a flower.

Sephie was downstairs when the rangers returned, so she didn't exactly know what was going on. RJ, however, was readjusting his tie in front of the monitors as he noticed them come back in. The cubs wondered why he was so dressed up, but Lily had a pretty good idea. However, RJ froze as he spotted a face he hadn't seen in years.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Lily offered the older man they were leading in. RJ had missed the part when the new master joined the fight.

"Or eat?" Theo added.

"Surprise me," the new guest nodded.

As they neared RJ, Casey spoke. "RJ, you won't believe it. I found my new master!" Master Finn simply stared at RJ, waiting for the wolf master to speak.

"Hello, dad," RJ finally spoke. This shocked everyone else in the room.

* * *

A while later, RJ, still in his suit and tie, was following his father around the loft as the elder man picked up the small mess that was in the room. Finn was not exactly happy about the path his son chose, but he had to admit that he was glad to see his son had made something of his life. He wouldn't admit it out loud, anyway. "Well," he sighed as he moved around. "Look at this. You're now a master and you still need me to clean up after you."

"I like my loft the way it is," RJ stated. "Things are where I want them."

"Yes I see," Finn observed, secretly rolling his eyes. "Potato chips, dirty socks…comic books. All the tools of a great master."

"I like things my way," RJ argued. He did not appreciate this unannounced visit. "It shouldn't affect you."

Finn scoffed. "Of course it affects me. Everything you do reflects on me. You're my son."

"Yes, that I am," RJ nodded. "But it's been…" he couldn't figure out the amount of years. "Too many years since we last spoke."

Before Finn could get his word in, a voice by the stairs interrupted them. "Uncle RJ, we need to get going, now." RJ and Finn turned and looked up to find Sephie holding a coat in her arms, looking at RJ.

"I'll be there in a minute," RJ sighed.

"You have a niece?" Finn frowned, wondering what exactly he had missed.

"Yeah dad, I do," RJ nodded. "And right now, we have some things we need to take care of." He walked away, leaving his father to dwell on where he went wrong.

* * *

After not leaving when they planned, RJ and Sephie decided it would be better if they left early in the morning to make it to Angel Grove in time for her parent's funeral. Plus, Sephie thought that RJ should go to it with his mind at peace about his dad. Afternoon found RJ sitting on the steps in the loft, now out of the suit. He was tossing cards at a hat, missing each one. Sephie found him like this and sat down next to him. She was in sweatpants and an old t-shirt, not feeling up to doing anything today.

"What's the goal?" she asked, knowing his way of thinking. "Trying to get the cards in, or trying to miss the hat but get as close to it as possible?"

"Whichever way you look at it," RJ shrugged. "I know the rangers won the battle, but at what cost? My dad's spirit zord turned on them. He makes mistakes."

"Everyone does, Uncle RJ," Sephie nodded. "Just remember: 'Ohana' means family, and family means nobody is left behind or forgotten," she finished, quoting one of her favorite movies. Since she first saw the movie, the quote became her motto to live by. Everyone had family somewhere.

RJ looked at her, prompting Sephie to explain. "I know you have problems with your dad, but it's in the past. Both of you need to forgive and forget and leave it in the past and move on. Before he did whatever it was to cause you to not like him, he was a father, one who loved you and one you loved. You were family, and you still are. And like I said, family means nobody is left behind or forgotten."

RJ chuckled and shook his head as she realized she was right. "You got to stop quoting movies."

"It was a cute movie!" the brunette argued as her uncle stood and made his way out of the loft.

* * *

A/N: So I cut off the ending to "One Master Too Many," but I didn't want to write this chapter any further and turn a moment between uncle and niece into a depressing thing by writing in the funeral of Tommy and Kim and Kat and Wendell. Anyway, what'll happen next time?

Also, the quote I have Sephie say near the end is from _Lilo & Stitch,_ which is not mine in any way, shape, or form. The other quotes in the diary entry aren't mine either.


	9. Freak You Out

**Keep Me in Mind**

**Chapter 9: Freak You Out**

_A/N: This chapter is going to be short, but it's going to take place during the two "Ghost of a Chance" episodes. RJ goes missing, Sephie freaks out, old rangers are visited, Sephie finds comfort in someone she wouldn't expect, and what else? I don't know. Read on to find out! I'd like to thank all you lovely reviewers, readers, followers, and favoriters. I don't care if that last word in the last sentence is a real word or not, but this is what happens when I write or be on electronics too much for one day._

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not originally in the shows._

* * *

Sephie woke up a week after her parent's funeral. It was hard, but it had to be done. Her parents were resting as peacefully as they could for now, but Sephie was convinced they wouldn't be fully at rest until Zeltrax was gone. Her family wanted to help her destroy him for killing their family, but they all knew this had to be something Sephie did on her own.

Since the funereal, Sephie had spent some time at the Wind Ninja Academy, spending time with her family there before she went back to Ocean Bluff. This was her first home, and she wanted to clear her head before going back. RJ understood and explained it to the cubs. Cam, Leanne, Deidre, and Darren were all happy to see her, and Sephie was able to spend time with her siblings.

Since she was spending the week at the Academy, she helped Tori with some of her classes. Sephie had already graduated from the academy, so she didn't need to actually be there. However, since she was there, she figured she'd get some training in and help out. Her siblings were either an earth or air ninja, so Sephie knew they were in Shane and Dustin's classes.

Sephie knew it would be time to head back soon, but she didn't feel quite ready yet. She was sitting just outside the academy, her suitcase next to her. She was taking some time to think before she went back.

"I knew I'd find you out here," Leanne commented as she entered the scene. She sat on the log next to Sephie, taking it easy. Sephie had discovered that Leanne was expecting, and she was going to become an aunt. Leanne and Cam had been trying for years to have a child, and now they were. "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing," Sephie sighed. "It's…it's nothing to be concerned about."

Leanne studied the younger girl's face. "Well, I doubt it's about your parents, considering you already got everything about that off your chest. That only leads me to conclude that it's either about a boy, or something to do with being a ranger. Which is it?"

"I fit in here more than I do there," Sephie admitted. She knew how sneaky Leanne could be when it came to getting information out of people. "I mean, I grew up here. This is my home. There, I feel like I'm intruding. I know RJ's glad to see me, and the others have taken me in, but…I don't know. I feel like I just don't fit."

"Sephie, if you didn't belong there right now, you wouldn't be there," Leanne pointed out. "I know that you've become good friends with Lily. As far as the boys…well, they're boys. You gotta open up a bit more, and maybe they'll be more welcoming. You just gotta stick with it. And as much as I hate to say it, you gotta fight more. Not just Zeltrax, but help them out when they get stuck."

"I can't concentrate on that with the thing that helped murder my parents running loose," Sephie huffed.

Leanne pulled a girl in for a hug. "You'll find a way. You will."

* * *

"Guess we're not masters at all," Theo muttered. The fights earlier had not been pleasant, and they had gotten a bit too cocky. RJ had warned them and wanted them to go back to the basics. However, they didn't want to listen. The last fight against Dai Shi had really done a lot, especially considering they kidnapped RJ. Now, the only thoughts on their minds were how to tell Sephie, and how they were going to get their master back.

"We have to save RJ," Lily stated. "Whatever it takes." No one noticed Sephie enter the room in time to catch what the blonde said.

"What happened to Uncle RJ?" she asked, a dreadful tone in her voice. The three cubs shared a look, wondering who was going to be brave enough to say something and how they were going to say it.

Lily stood as she decided to fill her in. She walked over to where the girl was standing near Casey. Theo stood and watched the interaction between the two girls. "We got a bit too cocky and RJ ended up being taken hostage by Dai Shi."

Sephie's eyes grew wide and she looked as if she was going to break down any minute. Lily felt bad for having to dump the news that a member of her family was in danger, considering she knew that the girl had just gotten back from her parent's funeral. Casey and Theo had only recently learned that Sephie had only come to Ocean Bluff in search of her uncle because of her parent's death and what she suspected, so they also felt a bit bad about letting RJ get taken hostage. If they hadn't gotten so cocky, they wouldn't be in this situation.

Theo decided to keep the conversation going. "What do you think RJ meant when he said 'you know what to do?'"

"He meant do exactly what he told us to do," Lily realized. Sephie had become frozen, trapped in her mind. "We go back to the basics. _All _the way back to the beginning." As realization dawned on the two boys, the three made for the exit downstairs. Casey paused just before following his friends out. He walked back over to Sephie and put a hand on her shoulder.

"We'll bring him back, I promise," he whispered. Since she arrived, he had found himself falling for her, and he was now determined to help her keep her family together by getting RJ back. His voice caused Sephie to jump and turn into him.

However, she didn't realize how close they were until their lips met when she turned after being startled by the red ranger.

* * *

Sephie stood frozen for a while after the others, Casey included, had left. What had happened had shocked her, and she knew that she didn't mean to kiss Casey right then. She didn't realize how close he was standing to her when he startled her into turning around. Now, Sephie didn't know what to do. The kiss had started out accidental, but it lasted longer than they expected and they both found themselves liking it, but they didn't have time to admit it as Theo had called Casey down to help them.

Sephie was unsure of what to do. She knew she should be helping the team look for RJ, but she felt frozen in place by an unknown force. Besides, if those three were gone somewhere, someone had to watch the city. If something showed up while they were gone, she would be there to check it out.

Slowly, she made her way over to her uncle's chair, sitting on it. She knew only he was allowed to sit on it, but she was an exception. After all, her family had gotten him this chair to help decorate the loft, and therefore, they had rights to sit in it. The orange ranger watched the city for any signs of danger, wondering if something would come up. Actually, she prayed something would come up. She had the urge to beat something up out of frustration, and what better way to do so than taking it out on a villain?

She sighed, knowing it was going to be a while.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so if you haven't figured out the pairings by the end of this chapter, then you'll know by the end of the story. Anyway, another appearance by Zeltrax is coming up next.


	10. I Gotta Feeling

**Keep Me in Mind**

**Chapter 10: I Gotta Feeling**

_A/N: So the end of last chapter was a bit awkward, and this story is halfway done after this chapter. So now that Casey and Sephie kissed (unintentionally), how is their current relationship? They won't talk about that until a later chapter, but either way, they will talk about it. This chapter is going to have a fight against Zeltrax in it, so Sephie gets to beat him up, and I may have a few former rangers appear. Anyway, what'll happen now?_

_Set post "No 'I' in Leader." And remember, chapters may be short because they don't exactly follow episodes, just the ideas of the episodes._

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not in the show._

* * *

Sephie and Lily were in the kitchen, making pizzas. Casey and Theo were working in the restaurant, taking orders and serving people. RJ was upstairs monitoring the city and working on some things he wouldn't talk about. Fran had the day off.

A lot had happened in the past month, considering it was now late April. Since Casey, Theo, and Lily had traveled to the spirit world, RJ had been rescued with an injured animal spirit and Fran had discovered they were power rangers. Sephie was glad her uncle was okay, for the most part. Then came the next week when a porcupine monster hit Lily. One of the needles got stuck in Lily's back, causing her to act like a punk and reminded Sephie of the time when Cyber Cam was created and switched places with Cam.

After that issue was resolved, RJ continued having trouble with his animal spirit. Sephie noticed it right away and tried to convince him to let the team help him, but he had his own ideas and since he was an authority figure to her that she couldn't exactly defy, she had to go along with his plan. In the end, it worked out when he managed to control his spirit with a morpher, and he became a purple ranger on the team.

As of yesterday, there were team standing issues. Casey felt that he was being replaced as leader, and if it wasn't for Sephie getting him to see otherwise, they would still be having issues. RJ even talked to Casey about it and apologized he didn't realize it. Now that everything was back to normal and they could rest before the next attack, Sephie and Lily found time to talk.

"What's going on with you and Casey?" the blonde pressed, wanting to know what was up. Sephie and Casey barely spoke to each other in the past month aside from the advice she gave him yesterday and saying "hi" and anything work related. Theo, Lily, RJ, and Fran all knew something was up, but they couldn't get either to spill. They knew Casey was more affected by it, but they didn't exactly know why.

"Nothing's going on," Sephie shrugged as she tossed another pizza into the oven.

"Oh come on," Lily rolled her eyes. "There has been something going on since we went to the spirit world to save RJ. You two barely talk anymore, after you were just getting along with the guys, and neither of you are saying a thing. We all know you two like each other, so what's driving the wedge between it now?"

"Just drop it, Lil," Sephie sighed. "It's nothing we can't work out."

Lily got an idea. "When we went to the spirit world, we saw your parents. They mainly spoke to Casey, and that was because they knew you two were meant to be together and well, you're their little girl so it makes sense they'd be a bit protective. Anyway, we know that when we got back, there was something on Casey's mind causing him to space out. So tell us, what happened that started to get him to act like that?" Sephie just stared down at the table. "Come on. You can trust me to keep a secret."

Sephie mumbled something that Lily didn't understand.

"What was that?" the blonde frowned.

Sephie sighed and spoke loud enough for the yellow ranger to hear but low enough that no one else would hear "We kissed."

* * *

Sephie found herself and Lily sparring upstairs in the loft during her break. They were talking about what Sephie had revealed to her earlier as they fought. Lily wanted details, and Sephie was reluctant to give them. RJ had gone downstairs to help the boys, leaving the two girls be. As they continued fighting each other as practice, Lily offered advice to the slightly younger girl.

Then the alarms rang. Both girls stopped and ran over to the TV screens to see what villain was out now. Sephie growled and tensed up when she saw her enemy. "This one's all mine."

"What?" Lily frowned. "Why? Are you insane?"

"I have a very strong personal vendetta against that guy," Sephie hissed before leaving the loft as the others came up.

* * *

Sephie arrived on the battle scene to find Zeltrax firing at anything and everything. She knew he was doing this to draw her out, and she was wondering why it took him so long to appear again. Yet, if he was being controlled, then it was whoever was controlling him that made him come out now. No matter what the case may be, Sephie drew her glasses and put them on.

"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed! With the grace of a butterfly, Orange Ranger!"

She morphed fully, letting the orange suit cover her. Zeltrax spotted her and charged, not bothering to give a villainous speech of some sort. Sephie drew her daggers and gladly charged back. She was giving the fight her all and knew to watch out for his blade. However, Zeltrax was not as prepared as he was last time he faced Sephie. He was the one getting injured now and Sephie was remaining unscathed.

Then, out of nowhere, a red blur knocked Zeltrax down. When the blue stopped moving and landed next to Sephie, she spotted her uncle in his red ranger suit, staff drawn. She saw a white blur after that do the same thing, and her uncle came to stand beside her in his white ranger suit, sword in hands. A yellow weapon came flying by, and after hitting Zeltrax, the weapon flew back to it's owner. Sephie spotted her other uncle and her aunt standing there, both in morph.

"You!" Zeltrax hissed at the four. "How is it possible? Your powers were destroyed!"

"We have our ways," the blue ranger assured.

"You have not seen the last of me, orange ranger!" Zeltrax growled before vanishing.

Sephie groaned, knowing this was going to be a while.

* * *

A/N: So this is this. Kira, Conner, Ethan, and Trent returned for a brief appearance, but that was it. They fought against Zeltrax and took him down before, so why can't they do it again? Now what'll happen when Dom entered the picture and Sephie is rushed to the hospital next chapter?


	11. How to Save a Life

**Keep Me in Mind**

**Chapter 11: How to Save a Life**

_A/N: So once again, I've shortened the length of this story, mainly to get to the point and the final battle and what not. I'm just trying to hit key points in the episodes, such as Dom coming in and the masters appearing and the masters being turned evil (don't worry, those episodes will all be put into one chapter, more than likely either the next one or one after that). Instead of this being twenty chapters, it's going to be sixteen, so five more chapters after this. Don't worry, everything's planned out._

_Also, for why Sephie will end up in the hospital, I had to do a bit of research. Like I said, this is only to add a bit of drama to this._

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not in the show._

* * *

A couple weeks later, now in the middle of May, RJ and Sephie were sparring in the loft. After Kira, Conner, Ethan, and Trent's visit a couple weeks ago, Sephie had learned that they all wanted to help take him down, but they understood this was mainly her fight. They had left after staying for a few days, and now things were back to normal. The two masters worked on their sparring match as Lily, Casey, Theo, and Fran all worked downstairs.

RJ and Sephie were intensely locked in the match, not paying attention to the outside world. Sephie knew she probably shouldn't be doing this while she wasn't feeling good, but it was just a headache that would go away eventually. The smaller brunette managed to pin RJ down in the first round, but the wolf master gained the upper hand in the second round when Sephie fell back onto the ground, her head hitting the mats. RJ helped her up as she rubbed the back of her head. Before they could settle into round three, Lily came running upstairs.

"Uh, RJ, there's a guy here who says he's an inspector from the health department," she spoke. RJ frowned as he followed her downstairs. Sephie made to move, but before she could, she felt herself hit the ground and her world went black. RJ didn't hear the light thud she made as she hit the ground, but rather focused on the health department.

"Whoa whoa whoa," he stood on the steps leading into the kitchen. "What's going on here? We had an inspection just last week!" the so called inspector, who had blonde hair and was wearing a white plaid shirt, turned around, a smirk on his face. "Dominic? Dom!" he came further into the room. "I should've known!" the two men shared a hug.

Everyone else looked confused.

"This is my old buddy from Pai Zhuq," RJ clarified after a minute. "Dominic, this is Casey, Fran, Theo, and Lily." Then he turned to his friend. "Hey come on upstairs. Where you been? Last I heard you were wondering around the world like a nomad." He led the man upstairs back into the loft.

However, when they got up into the loft, RJ still talking, Dom's gaze strayed to the mats, where he spotted Sephie's body twitching violently as she lay on the floor. He tapped RJ's shoulder and pointed to her, causing the purple ranger to spin around and spot his niece. "Shit!" he muttered as he ran over to see what was wrong. Dom followed him, pulling out his cell phone knowing they'd need to call 911.

"Dom…"

"Already on it," he stated.

* * *

Dom and RJ had ridden in the ambulance with Sephie, since both were the ones who really knew her. Dom had met Sephie a bunch of times and he knew Sephie considered him an uncle as well. To see their niece having a seizure in the middle of the loft was scary, they had to admit. RJ was filling Dom in on why Sephie was at the shop before the summer and what was going on with everything, leaving out a few things that wouldn't cause the paramedics to question them.

Lily, Casey, Theo, and Fran were left to monitor the city, despite the fact they all really wanted to go see Sephie and make sure she was alright, especially Lily and Casey. No one knew the cause of why she had a seizure, but RJ knew that the best doctor to be on Sephie's case was Leanne, which was why the drive took so long. They were heading into Blue Bay Harbor.

Once there, Leanne greeted them. She was ready with a team of interns that were going to help her. She rolled Sephie into a room and had RJ and Dom wait outside. The pregnant red head was a surgeon who knew multiple procedures and she was one of the best in the area. As they waited for news on their niece, RJ and Dom were talking. RJ explained what he couldn't before, about Dai Shi and how they were rangers.

Leanne came out almost a half hour later. RJ and Dom stood to greet her. "She has a subarachnoid hemorrhage. Hers was caused by multiple head injuries from sparring and fighting in battles. The seizure she had was just one of the signs of the hemorrhage. Any idea what could have caused it to happen now?"

"We were sparring earlier," RJ stated. Leanne nodded.

"We have to perform surgery to relieve pressure on the brain because it was caused by an injury," Leanne continued. "It's a procedure I've done multiple times. I've already booked an OR and she'll be in there in the morning. For now, you two go back to Ocean Bluff. You have more important things to worry about."

Defeated and knowing better than to piss Leanne off, RJ patted his friend on the shoulder and the two left, doing as they were told. They had to focus on Dai Shi and Sephie would be in good hands. Leanne would call them when she woke up so they would know to go and visit.

* * *

The next day, when everything was normal and after Dom had become a ranger and joined the team (which took a lot of work on his part to prove he could handle it), the rangers were at the hospital, waiting to hear news on Sephie. The cubs had been filled in on what was going on, and they were surprised to hear what happened.

It was the afternoon, and RJ knew the surgery Leanne scheduled would have been over by now. They were all waiting for the red head to appear. It was agreed that the cubs would see her first that way they could go back to Ocean Bluff earlier and monitor the city and work. After all, they had left Fran by herself again.

Leanne finally came out and nodded at them. The three cubs took this as their cue to go visit their friend. When they entered the room, Sephie was still sleeping and had a bandage on her head. The three surrounded her bed and stared at her, wondering how this could've happened to her. Of course, Leanne had filled them in, but it still left them wondering what the odds were.

Sephie's eyes fluttered as she began to come to. She spotted the white ceiling above her and knew she wasn't in the loft anymore. She looked around and spotted her friends standing there. Blinking a few times, she looked around the room and realized she was in a hospital. "What's going on?"

"RJ said you had a seizure earlier," Theo took the liberty of speaking first. "He and Dom brought you here and Leanne had to operate."

"So that's why my head hurts," she groaned.

"Don't scare us like that!" Lily scolded while hugging the girl. Sephie barely returned it, still feeling groggy. "You had us all worried, especially RJ."

Sephie rolled her eyes. "What did I miss?"

"We got a new ranger," Casey supplied. "Dominic."

"Uncle Dom?" Sephie frowned. "Where's RJ?"

"They let us see you first that way we can get back to monitor the city earlier," Lily explained. "He came all the way to Blue Bay so Leanne could look after you."

Sephie leaned back into the pillow. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

A/N: Well, this is this. Anyway, what'll happen next? Casey and Sephie are still in an awkward position, but they will eventually work it out. Up next, the crystal eyes come into play.


	12. One Hundred Years

**Keep Me in Mind**

**Chapter 12: One Hundred Years**

_A/N: WARNING: this chapter is going to be very short because it builds into the next chapter. Don't worry, the next few are going to be longer. So, with the crystal eyes coming into play, what'll happen? Chapters are going to be short for the remainder of the story, but I assure you this one is going to be the shortest one._

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not originally in the show._

* * *

_August 18, 2003_

_Diary Entry# 145_

_Yesterday was m birthday. I turned six yesterday. I was worried mommy wouldn't be around to celebrate because of Lothor, but she made it just the same. _

_Lothor was the enemy Sensei and Cam kept talking about whenever I eavesdropped on their conversations. They sensed this was going to happen, and they said because I hold some "great power." I don't know what that means nor do I understand it. What was the power they were talking about? _

_Either way, today was a great day. Mommy came down to visit with Wendell, Caroline, and Doug. Apparently Kelly knew mommy because they were cousins or something, but I didn't get that part. She recognized mommy right away in the stands for the Action Games. Mommy took me to see the games for my birthday this year, as something we could do together._

_I explained to her everything that had happened since we last saw each other. It had been a year, and she had missed a lot. She wasn't happy about a few things, but she was glad that there were multiple people protecting me. And to make the day even better, Lothor was finally destroyed!_

_After the Games were over and after things settled down, Mommy spent the next day celebrating my birthday with me. It was just me and her, and I was happy. She told me that I still couldn't come live with her yet because the guy after her she's protecting me from still hasn't been taken care of, but she said she will keep in contact better. _

_Anyway, I gotta go. _

* * *

Sephie looked up from what she was writing in her diary as RJ came over to the counter, newspaper in hands. She wasn't paying attention to what he had to tell the cubs because she already knew what he was going to say. He wanted to fill the others in first.

Summer heat was already beginning to seep in, despite it only being the beginning of June. The last half of May had been relatively uneventful for Sephie. All she was allowed to do was rest because of her surgery, but she was cleared for fighting whenever Zeltrax showed up. Sephie was getting nervous because he barely showed up. The orange ranger was beginning to think he somehow disappeared for good.

However, that was not the case. She knew that with the crystal eyes found by a scientist, she would have to keep an eye out for him. Zeltrax may not be working for Dai Shi, but the eyes hold power and Sephie knew that aside from revenge, Zeltrax wanted power. He hadn't shown up at all yet again, and Sephie was kind of glad about that.

In the past few weeks, she had learned her Uncle Dom had joined the team as a ranger. Now the rangers had more power, and they were doing well. Shortly after Dom died, he had gotten a zord during the race to the rhino nexus, something Sephie wished she could've seen. Dom was in possession of the control dagger at the time, which allowed him to unlock the nexus's power. Now, it was a week later and a new issue arose.

Sephie sighed as she knew what she had to do.

* * *

"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!"

Sephie found herself chasing after Zeltrax as he made off with the case of the crystal eyes. After being refused to take care of them, Sephie remained at the research center in hopes of warding off the enemy. Right now, she was the only one to find Zeltrax running away with the eyes. She knew the other five were off in another battle on the other side of town, Sephie knowing for sure it was just a distraction.

"Get back here you piece of shit!" she shouted. She wanted revenge badly, and she could get it now and save the crystal eyes. Zeltrax stopped and turned, charging her. He would not be insulted by a ranger, least of all one he was trying to kill. Sephie was ready this time as he charged. Using new techniques she learned, the small girl was able to fare better against Zeltrax the more she fought.

Sephie stumbled back a bit, feeling a sudden headache coming on. She knew it would be a side effect from surgery a few weeks back, but she quickly shook it off. Focusing on the battle, Sephie ran forward again, daggers drawn. Zeltrax had his weapon drawn, ready to go as well.

"Say goodnight, Orange Ranger!" he growled before Sephie felt something hit her hard.

Then she blacked out.

* * *

After the fight earlier and after saving the crystal eyes thanks to Casey, the rangers could get down to a more serious matter. They realized Sephie was no longer at the research center and that she wasn't anywhere to be found in the city, as far as the five knew. Fran had been monitoring the major fight and therefore hadn't seen what happened to Sephie either. Upon realizing his niece was missing, RJ immediately set up a search program for the girl, fearing the worst. Given what had happened in recent months, could you blame him?

When they reentered the loft, RJ found a small package wrapped in a white cloth and a note sitting on top of it. Not bothering to read the not first, RJ opened the package and spotted the orange daggers his niece used in battle. Knowing this was bad, he read over the note.

_You want her, come get her._

_We'll be waiting._

_She doesn't have much time._

Now if RJ could only figure out what the last few lines had anything to do with this.

* * *

A/N: As I said, it was going to be short. Up next, a chapter based on what happened to Sephie.


	13. We All Need Saving

**Keep Me in Mind**

**Chapter 13: We All Need Saving**

_A/N:So this chapter is also going to be short as well and hey, I don't know. Sephie realizes what happened to her and learns something shocking. Well, I don't know about shocking exactly, but oh well. Only a few more chapters left. Well, really two plus an epilogue which will just be a preview of the next story in this series. _

_Anyway, song is "We All Need Saving" by Jon McLaughlin._

_I am finally back from vacation, which means I can get back to updating. I have a new story I will be posting soon, and there are some I will! be slow on updating because those stories are not my top priority when it comes to writing. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!_

_**Disclaimer: **I only own Sephie and things not originally in the show and I don't own the song._

* * *

**Come on come on  
you have got to move on  
this is not the you  
I know**

**This isn't real  
it's just all you can feel  
and that's the way  
that feelings go**

**And whether it's  
right or wrong  
you'll do what  
you will do**

**But when the cloud  
in the sky  
starts to pour  
in your life  
it's just a storm  
you're braving  
well don't tell yourself  
you can't lean on  
someone else cause  
we all need saving**

Sephie groaned as she woke up. She heard fighting and wondered what was going on. When she fully came to, she fully realized what was going on. She saw RJ and the other three masters fighting off Rinshi, Dai Shi, and to her surprise, Zeltrax. She wondered why they didn't save her. Didn't they see her? Then she noticed something.

Opening her hand, Sephie spotted a black glowing stone in her palm. She recognized it as her father's dino gem and realized that now that her father was gone, the gem must belong to her. The orange ranger knew the glow meant it's powers were passed onto her, which meant she figured she was invisible.

Sephie was greatly confused as she stood. She felt chains attached to her wrist, and frowned. Slowly, moving her arms and pulling them toward her, she managed to slip out of the cuffs. She realized that they had not saved her because she must've been invisible the whole time. Smirking, she decided to test her new powers.

Calling upon her water ninja powers while still invisible, Sephie created a small flood around the villains, unaffecting the masters as it grew. Remaining invisible, Sephie swung her hands toward the door. The water followed her movement and washed the villains out of the room. She noticed the masters and her uncle were confused, but she figured they knew more than she did.

"That was so cool!" she bounced around, becoming visible again. RJ and the other three masters let out a sigh of relief that they finally found her. Phant, Finn, and Swoop all knew she kept appearing and disappearing throughout the couple of weeks they were in Dai Shi's lair, but the entire time she was unconscious, which worried them. RJ immediately ran over and trapped his niece in a tight hug. He had almost lost her, and this was a huge relief.

* * *

**Say what you will  
but the time that  
we fill  
while we are on  
the earth  
should not be alone**

**We were meant  
to be known  
you make me  
what I'm worth**

**But I can't keep  
you from yourself  
you'll do what  
you will do**

**But when the cloud  
in the sky  
starts to pour  
in your life  
it's just a storm  
you're braving  
well don't tell yourself  
you can't lean on  
someone else cause  
we all need saving**

**And I don't know  
why it has to be  
this way  
and I don't know  
the cure  
but please believe  
someone else  
has felt this before**

"Explain, now," RJ demanded as he sat Sephie in a chair across from him. It was just the two of them and Dom in the loft, both uncles concerned for their niece. She had been missing for weeks and so had the masters, and they had no idea what had happened to her. RJ wanted to know what she knew about anything.

"I don't know," Sephie shrugged. "One minute I'm fighting Zeltrax for the crystal eyes, and the next, I'm waking up to find you and the other masters fighting in Dai Shi's lair."

"So you have no idea what's happened in the past few weeks?" Dom quizzed. Sephie shook her head. She had been out that long? Dom and RJ shared a look. She didn't need to know what happened.

RJ continued with the questions. "How were you able to turn invisible? Me and dad never saw you when we entered, but he knew you were there."

"I found this," Sephie revealed the dino gem. "In my hand when I woke up. It's my dad's old dino gem and I guess I inherited it's powers. I have no idea how it got there, though. What did I miss?"

RJ and Dom shared a look. How were they to explain?

**But when the cloud  
in the sky  
starts to pour  
in your life  
it's just a storm  
you're braving  
well don't tell yourself  
you can't lean on  
someone else cause  
we all need saving**

* * *

A/N: Okay, so it's short. I know. Next up, Sephie has an extremely good day. And like I said, only a few more chapters left. Anyway, what'll happen next?


	14. Angel Eyes

**Keep Me in Mind**

**Chapter 14: Angel Eyes**

_A/N: So Sephie has a really good day in this chapter. It starts at night and goes into the next day, and it just keeps getting better for her. Anyway, what makes this a happy day for the orange ranger? And the pairings are finally revealed fully, though you've probably already guess that. After this is only one more chapter and an epilogue, but hey, what do you expect? _

_Set post "Path of the Righteous." _

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing originally in the show._

* * *

Sephie sat on the roof of Jungle Karma Pizza, looking up at the sky. She was clearing her head, and since RJ wouldn't let her go to Angel Grove mountains to do that, this was the best she could do. RJ had been a bit protective of her since Zeltrax had kidnapped her a bit over a month ago. Sephie soaked in the nice summer night air.

Casey found his crush sitting up here, like Lily said she was. He wanted to talk to her about some things, and this way here, they would be alone and wouldn't have to feel embarrassed about their friends walking in on them. Things between the two had been awkward for months, but neither knew how to approach what was on both their minds. Casey took a seat next to the brunette.

"Congrats on becoming a master," she congratulated. She had heard Casey finally earned his stripes, and she was happy for him.

"Thanks," he smiled. "So why are you sitting up here by yourself?"

"Well I'm not by myself if you're up here as well," she pointed out. "But to answer your question, I'm clearing my head. It helps me think better."

"I thought that was what meditation was for?" Casey frowned.

Sephie cracked a small grin. "Not for me. I can't sit still enough to meditate. So why are you up here?"

"I wanted to talk to you," he shrugged. "About…well, what we've been avoiding since we went to the spirit world." Sephie knew what he was talking about.

"It was completely accidental, at first," she sighed. She had to admit that she had developed a crush on Casey, and that she was kind of glad they had kissed. "I mean, I didn't realize you were standing that close to me and you startled me. But hey, it felt good after the shock of it wore off. I actually wanted to do that?"

"You did?" Casey turned to look at her.

Sephie grinned and nodded. "Would it be weird to admit I've had a major crush on you since I first _officially _met you?"

"Nah," Casey shook his head. "It's not weird when I've felt the same way about both." Now it was Sephie's turn to look at him. "I'm not joking. Theo's been teasing me for months about it."

"Same with Lily," Sephie stated. "She keeps trying to pry information out of me. Honestly, I think she believes we've been dating but keeping it a secret."

Casey chuckled. "That sounds like her. But what would you say if I were to ask you out on a date for tomorrow?"

Sephie just looked at him with a smile.

* * *

"So what happened last night?" Lily urged the brunette as the two sat in their bedroom in the loft. The yellow ranger knew something had to have happened since Casey had gone to the roof in search of Sephie and she knew Sephie was up there. "Come on, tell me!"

"Nothing happened," Sephie shrugged. She set the curling iron down and reached for the makeup. Lily noticed this and it raised her suspicions.

"He asked you out, didn't he?" she grinned wide, knowing the answer.

"What makes you think that?" Sephie turned and looked at her friend.

Lily pointed at her. "You're getting yourself dolled up for something. So, either there's some special occasion you're not telling me about, or he asked you out. Which one is it?"

"The second one," Sephie bit her lip. She and Casey had decided to give dating a try, and they had their first date today. She was wearing an orange ruffle collared tank top with a pair of jean shorts and white ballet flats. As far as jewelry went, she only wore an Alex and Ani bracelet. Her mother had given her one for her sixteenth birthday a few years ago. The charm on it was a water lily.

"I knew it," the blonde grinned. At the worst possible time, the alarms went off.

* * *

Sephie was already morphed when she arrived on the battle scene. It was just Zeltrax, and he had made a clear message that this was where it would end. She knew she would be late for her date, but she asked Lily to fill Casey in. This was her fight, and it was either her or Zeltrax. One of them would end up destroying the other, and she prayed to God she was the one that won this fight.

"Orange Ranger, it is time for your demise!" Zeltrax spoke angrily.

"Bring it on!" Sephie challenged.

They both lunged at the other.

* * *

RJ, Lily, Dom, and Theo were all watching Sephie fight against Zeltrax. Fran was handling the shop downstairs. Casey wasn't there, but rather waiting for Sephie to finish her fight. Lily had called to fill him in on what was going on. The four rangers watched as Sephie viciously attacked Zeltrax, giving it her all. RJ sensed something big, aside from one destroying the other, was going to happen in this fight, so he was paying close attention, leaning forward in his chair.

"Ouch," Theo winced as they watched Sephie get slammed into a tree. "That had to hurt."

"Not as much as that had to," Lily pointed to where Sephie had just flipped Zeltrax down right after kicking his head. They all winced as Zeltrax was thrown far. Lily and Theo were amazed at Sephie's display of strength. They never expected Sephie to fare this well in the fight against Zeltrax. However, they realized that Zeltrax had just sent Sephie flying into the wall of a building.

Sephie lay slumped down on the ground, rubbing her head and blinking, trying to make the world stop spinning. She couldn't see straight and after a few minutes, she slowly stood up. An orange glow surrounded her as she regained her strength. RJ knew exactly what was happening as the glow became brighter.

"What's going on?" Dom wondered, looking at his friend.

"She's reached the highest level of mastering her animal spirit," RJ went wide eyed. "Not everyone can do it because you're born with that power, but it's been in her all along. And now, it's shining through. She's the seventh known to reach this power."

"What exactly would this power be?" Theo looked at his mentor.

"Ninjetti."

* * *

Sephie grinned brightly as she ran down the streets to where she was supposed to meet Casey for their date. She dodged the people as much as she could and moved swiftly through the crowds. Her day had gotten better after the battle had ended, with her being victorious. After she realized she had become part of the Ninjetti, it only took one good blow to Zeltrax causing him to explode forever.

"Hey!" she shouted to gain Casey's attention. The red ranger spotted her and grinned, knowing she was okay. Sephie stopped next to him, a huge smile on her face. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah," Casey nodded. Sephie grabbed his hand and began dragging him down the street. "Whoa! Where are we going?"

"Someplace to celebrate," Sephie grinned. "We're celebrating two occasions today on our date."

Casey caught up to her and they walked to the restaurant, Sephie telling him about the fight with Zeltrax along the way.

* * *

A/N: So, it's a bit longer than the other chapters, but hey, that's what happens. Anyway, what'll happen next?


	15. Down the Road

**Keep Me in Mind**

**Chapter 15: Down the Road**

_A/N: So this is going to be a small chapter. This is set post "Now the Final Fury." Everything can go back to normal. This chapter is going to be short, and there's not much in here to go on. Well, this is actually the final chapter, so a small preview of the next story is going up at the end. Anyway, now what?_

_The diary entry at the end is a small preview to the next story in this series._

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not in the show._

* * *

Once again, and as of the middle of August, the world was safe and sound. The jungle fury rangers, including Sephie, had all taken down Dai Shi and his clan for good. Since Zeltrax was destroyed, Sephie had decided she would help the others out in the final battle when it came. It didn't take long for them to win the fight, but they now had nothing to worry about.

The rangers were downstairs working on decorating the pizza place for two occasions. One was Sephie's birthday, and the other was a farewell party for Dom. Casey's job was to keep Sephie away from the pizza parlor as they all set up. It was supposed to be a surprise nineteenth party, and RJ was sure Sephie had even forgot what today was, given everything that had happened during the year.

Around noon time, the place opened it's doors. Customers filled the room and the party was already started by the time Casey and Sephie got back, the red ranger's arm wrapped around the orange ranger's waist. Ever since their first date, the two had officially been a couple. As of recently, so had Lily and Theo. As soon as Sephie entered the room, she heard singing.

"_Happy birthday to you  
happy birthday to you  
happy birthday dear Sephie  
happy birthday to you"_

Sephie's eyes went wide as her uncle brought out a giant cake with a garden theme on it. She had completely forgotten about what today was and was shocked this was happening. She thought this was only supposed to be a goodbye party for Dom, but she was wrong. Thinking quickly, she blew out the candles on her cake and RJ began to cut it, passing pieces out to everyone.

Then it was time for Dom to get going. "Goodbye everyone," he sighed.

"See you Dom," Lily gave the man a hug.

"RJ…"

"Take care my friend," the wolf master wished.

"Shrimp…"

"Don't call me that," Sephie pouted as she hugged her uncle.

Dom rolled his eyes. "Theo…"

"Stay out of trouble," the blue ranger grinned.

"Have an awesome time," Casey patted Dom's shoulder. The ranger nodded before leaving the shop with everything he needed. Sephie smiled as she knew her uncle forgot something, and that this was all part of a plan.

A minute later, Dom reentered. "You know what? I forgot something."

"Oh yeah?" RJ raised an eyebrow. "What's that?"

Dom smirked as he held up two tickets. "That I got Fran a ticket too."

* * *

_February 15, 2003_

_Diary Entry #101_

_I have never been more scared than I am right now. I hear explosions, shouts, yelling, and fighting going on above me. Sensei and Cam had told me to hide in my room, doors locked, windows shut. They didn't say anything else, but I could sense it was something bad and something I couldn't be near. I can't help but wonder what exactly is going on out on school grounds._

_Unfortunately, curiosity got the better of me. I snuck out of my room and over to the giant computer Cam doesn't let me touch. I have my own computer, but he said this one was special. Curious, I walked up to it and pressed a button, turning it on. What I saw only added to my fear._

_Strange creatures, like the ones power rangers fought off, were attacking the school. I now understood that Sensei and Cam wanted me to hide in here so I wouldn't get hurt. It made sense. Was this what they discussed when they thought I wasn't listening? _

_As I sat watching this, I couldn't help but wonder:_

_Are power rangers going to be in this town now?_

* * *

A/N: Well, this is it. There is a story that takes you back on Sephie's life at the Wind Ninja Academy while Lothor was around, so yeah, that'll be coming soon. When it does, the name of the story is going to be "Dear Diary."


End file.
